


Dancing on my own

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin, Dancer Park Jimin, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Tapes, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin, University Student Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Jimin is a dance teacher, Jungkook is his student, Yoongi is Jimin's jealous boyfriend/ex-boyfriendTaehyung turns up unexpectedly a few chapters in, and turns out to be a kind of awesome character,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished, more tags to follow when I add more chapters. 
> 
> Updated with chapters 5-9. Tags added. I hadn't planned on Taehyung making an appearance but he works well with the others. Feeling a bit bad about making Yoongi such a dick. Final chapters should be up this time next week.
> 
> Updated with final chapters 19/4/18

Jimin double checked the email that had come in, there was no mistake, the new student they wanted him to take on was 21, odd, he normally taught preschool and primary age. Curiosity piqued he emailed back, requesting more information. The reply came back swiftly, this guy was a theatre major, playing his first big role, a role that required dance skills, and apparently, this guy had none. They were desperate, the email practically begged Jimin to take him on.

Jimin considered it, it would be an interesting challenge. After all, teaching the same thing to different kids could get boring after a while so he emailed back with a yes, telling the director to send this lad to his next beginner class so he could assess him.

3 days later, Jimin’s new intake of 3 and 4yr olds were respectively dragged and pushed into his studio, one clinging so tightly to her father’s hand that Jimin mentally gave it two more weeks before the parents came up with some lame excuse as to why she’d be quitting. It wasn’t her fault, she was just far too young really. These preschool classes weren’t his idea but the demand was there and the pay was excellent. 

As Jimin is distracted corralling them to where he needs them to be he misses the student's entrance, once he does look up he can’t stop staring. This guy is gorgeous, he’s slim, lithe and muscular, perfect dancer build. He has the cutest expression on his face, somewhere between confusion at his new classmates and an eagerness to please. Jimin’s breath catches in his throat and it’s a long second or two of staring before he pulls himself together and speaks to the guy.

‘Hi, you must be…’ shit, his mind goes totally blank, what the fuck is the guy’s name?

The guy smiles back easily, ‘Jungkook,’ he supplies, ‘yep, that’s me, this isn’t quite what I’d expected.’ He indicates to the young children that don’t even reach his slim waist.

‘Yeah, I know, I don’t usually teach adults,’ Jimin grinned, ‘so this was my only option for you. I know it’s a bit dumb but join in for this class please so I can assess you and then stay behind at the end so we can discuss what you need from me.’

Jungkook grins again, showing off a ridiculously adorable pair of slightly oversized teeth that make him look like a cute bunny. ‘Sure,’ he agrees easily, ‘thank you for agreeing to help me, I really do need it.’

'We’ll see,’ Jimin smiles back.

He walks to the front, his gentle manner and firm but fair attitude putting most of the kids at ease. He goes through the motions, barely focussing on the 6 little kids, almost constantly distracted by Jungkook in his studio, this guy is seriously hot. He’s actually not a bad mover, Jimin thinks he can easily work with him, and, most importantly, he listens well, following Jimin’s instructions quickly and accurately. By the end, the children are looking to Jungkook as if he’s a second teacher, copying him copying Jimin.

The class feels like it’s gone on for hours, the 45 minutes have dragged out almost infinitely, Jimin is keen to be alone with Jungkook even though he knows he needs to keep things professional. When the younger pupils have finally left he breathes a sigh of relief, walking to the edge of the studio to grab his water bottle, drinking quickly before offering it to Jungkook. He gets another flash of Jungkook’s beautiful smile as he shakes his head in reply,

‘I’m good thanks, I don’t feel like I’ve done much yet.’

Jimin raises an eyebrow, ‘that sounds like a challenge,’ he quips and Jungkook’s laugh suddenly echoes around the studio.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, I’m used to my taekwondo instructor beating my arse way harder than that.'

‘Ahh,’ Jimin replies, ‘taekwondo, that explains the…’ he tails off, cheeks colouring slightly as he indicates Jungkook’s body lamely before clearing his throat, hoping that the ground would swallow him up for being so fucking obvious.

Jungkook nods, brushing off Jimin’s embarrassment, ‘yep, that and weight training, need to keep in shape.’

Jimin can only nod, his mouth dryer than ever, for fuck's sake, he needs to snap out of this and fast. He puts his professional head back on, discussing with Jungkook what he actually needs to do for this role. Jimin needs Jungkook to expand on his original explanation of ‘prancing about like a fairy because that’s what I’m playing’. Once Jimin has a handle on the role it’s fairly simple for him to guide Jungkook around the finer points of dancing. He doesn’t want this session to end, and he needs to see Jungkook again. Jimin suggests he does some research into the role Jungkook is playing and then creates some simple choreography for him. 

 

They’re just finishing up the first session and agreeing on a time and date for their next meeting when the studio door bangs open and a dark-haired man with an even darker expression comes striding into the room and across to Jimin. He’s clearly drunk and extremely pissed off,

‘The fuck sort of time you call this?’ he demands of Jimin, pushing his face right into Jimin’s space, ‘been waiting a fucking hour for you to finish, who the fuck is this?’ he jabbed an accusing finger in Jungkook’s direction.

‘Not here,’ Jimin all but whispered back, scarlet with embarrassment.

The other man was not even slightly placated,’ what do you fucking mean not here? Where then? You’ve been ignoring my texts and calls, what the fuck am I supposed to think?’

Jimin sighed and took a step back, ‘Yoongi look, I’m working, and we, you know, broke up.’ He shot a worried look towards Jungkook who was studiously ignoring the clearly domestic argument in front of him. Jimin was blushing deeper than ever, embarrassed to be shown up like this in front of Jungkook, mortified to have his recent sex life exposed.

‘We break up when I say we break up, don’t forget that Jiminie, I’ll be back.’ Yoongi threatened, crashing out of the studio in an equally dramatic fashion to his entrance.

The silence after he’s gone is almost painful and Jungkook clearly feels sorry for Jimin,

‘So, same time next week?’ he asks Jimin softly.

Jimin nods, grateful for Jungkook’s sensitivity, ‘yeah, might as well come after the beginners class though, you don’t need to be in with the little kids.’ He smiles at Jungkook but the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, he’s still smarting from Yoongi’s behaviour.

Jungkook nods back, awkwardly patting Jimin on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, ‘no problem, I’ll see you next week.’

As Jungkook exits the studio, Jimin sinks to the ground, sitting in a defeated heap, just when he thought he was moving past Yoongi he had to come back, stabbing Jimin through the heart again, making him believe that Yoongi still wanted him, maybe he wasn’t as over him as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The week passes slowly, Jungkook goes through the motions of his classes, both academic and extracurricular but there is one class he’s waiting for, and one particular teacher he can’t wait to see again. Despite the slightly sour ending, Jungkook immensely enjoyed his time with Jimin, the fact that Jimin clearly likes guys too is the icing on the cake, although his taste in men leaves a bit to be desired. In his eagerness, Jungkook is nearly half an hour early for his second session with Jimin, he walks up and down the road in front of the studio, checking his watch almost constantly, willing the time to go faster. Finally, he sees the first of the parents start to arrive for their children and he figures he can go in now without looking too keen. 

Jimin is chatting with one of the parents as Jungkook enters the room but his eyes find Jungkook immediately and they share a quick wordless greeting, eye contact, a nod and a smile. Jimin’s smile is huge, it lights up his face and Jungkook suspects his own smile does the same. Waiting for Jimin, Jungkook casually observes him, trying not to make his staring too obvious, Jimin’s clothing is slightly tighter today which amuses Jungkook as he has done the same thing, choosing clothes that emphasise his best assets. Jimin is dressed all in grey, his sweatpants are a lighter shade and hug his peachy backside in such a sinful manner that Jungkook’s stomach lurches slightly and blood begins to pool in his cock. He swallows hard and forces himself to look away, struggling to regain control of himself before Jimin is ready for him. As the last parent and child file out of the room, Jimin turns his attention to Jungkook,

‘Hey, you ready? I’ve got some ideas for you, going to make you work a lot harder this week,’ Jimin grins at Jungkook.

Jungkook nods, ‘I’m ready,’ and he stands up, pulling his hoodie off over his head, inadvertently pulling his sleeveless shirt up, briefly exposing his muscular stomach, he thinks he hears Jimin gasp very slightly and he grins to himself while his face is safely hidden in the soft fabric. Jungkook doesn’t miss Jimin’s gulp as his eyes travel over Jungkook’s body, his black t-shirt is tighter than it needs to be, hugging his body, defining his muscles. Jungkook watches as Jimin struggles to get hold of himself, awaiting his instructions.

‘Right,’ Jimin starts, clearing his throat, ‘I’ll show you what I’ve got?’

As Jimin starts to talk, and dance, it becomes increasingly obvious to Jungkook that Jimin has done a heck of a lot of research in the last week, he knows Jungkook’s character inside out, he knows the storyline and he knows just how the character would behave and move and his dancing is stunning. Jungkook can only watch, amazed, as Jimin’s skills are revealed. Last week he saw none of this, Jimin was a teacher, this week he is a dancer and Jungkook is transfixed, as Jimin’s dance comes to an end he says the only thing he can,

‘Wow…I, just…wow.’

Jimin’s conscious body returns to the studio from wherever he’s been and he smiles shyly at a gobsmacked Jungkook,

‘Reckon you can handle that?’ Jimin asks quietly.

Jungkook laughs, ‘not a fucking chance, you’re just so…free.’ He concludes, unable to even put into words what Jimin has looked like. ‘How long have you been dancing?’

‘Wow, umm, 20 years I guess, I started when I was 3.’

‘Makes sense,’ Jungkook nods ironically, ‘so you have 6 weeks to teach me what it’s taken you 20 years to learn, I’m screwed then!’

‘You can do it,’ Jimin reassures him, ’you’re already pretty flexible.’ He looks Jungkook up and down again and the pretty blush stains his cheeks once again, he clears his throat, ’come on then, let’s get going.’

They work together for 2 hours, by the end Jungkook is drenched in sweat, this was equally, if not harder than his taekwondo class. Jimin was such a good teacher though and by the end, Jungkook was starting to feel like he might actually pull this off, obviously, he wouldn’t be up to Jimin’s standards, but he was going to look good on stage and that’s all that mattered.

 

As they’re packing up their belongings to go Jungkook takes his chance, casually testing the waters,

‘I’m gasping for a decent drink, want to join me?’

‘Oh,’ Jimin says, surprised, checking his watch, ‘I’m meeting, umm, Yoongi in an hour, but I’d love a quick one?’

Jungkook raises an eyebrow, ‘the guy who was here last week? You guys back together?’

Jimin blushes, remembering the scene from last week, he nods, ‘yeah, it’s...well it’s complicated between us.

Jungkook is disappointed, remembering the way that Yoongi spoke to Jimin, and also because he kind of likes Jimin, probably more than he should. He holds his hands up in mock surrender, ‘hey, it’s none of my business, it’s cool.’

‘Thanks,’ Jimin replied softly, ‘I know he can be a bit of an arse but I love him.’

Jungkook’s heart sinks but he smiles and nods, ‘cool, let’s go and grab a quick drink then and you can be on your way.’

They set off together, chatting easily now, as they enter the bar Jungkook presses some money into Jimin’s hand,

‘Would you mind ordering me a beer? I just have to…you know…bathroom,’ Jungkook tails off.

Jimin smiles, ‘no worries.’

 

As Jungkook enters the gents, he hears obscene slurping and moaning echoing around the small tiled room from behind a locked cubicle door. There is no doubt in his mind that he’s interrupted someone getting their cock sucked, if he wasn’t so desperate for a piss he’d of walked straight back out. He coughs, completely unnecessarily to alert the unseen people that they’re no longer alone and suddenly the room is completely silent. He pees quickly, smirking to himself, half amused, half jealous. As he’s rearranging himself back into his track pants he’s surprised to hear one last moan, longer this time and a barely audible, ‘fuck.’ Clearly, they hadn’t stopped when he thought they had. He turns to wash his hands, his back to the cubicles as the occupied one unlocks, Jungkook looks into the mirror and sees one man standing in the cubicle, face still flushed, the other is making his way out and Jungkook makes accidental eye contact with him. The guy is smirking dirtily, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he strides to the sink next to Jungkook, bends over to scoop water into his mouth before swilling it around and spitting. The guy makes eye contact in the mirror with Jungkook again, and he raises one eyebrow, almost daring Jungkook to say something before he walks out of the bathroom. Jungkook is still staring at the mirror, shocked into silence, not because of what this guy has just been doing, almost in public, but because he recognises him. The guy is Yoongi.

Jungkook’s heart sinks, what are the fucking chances? Of all the bars in this damn city why did Yoongi have to be in this one, and what the hell was he playing at? Jimin actually loved this arsehole? Then suddenly Jungkook’s blood turned to ice, Jimin, there’s no way that Yoongi would have managed to slip passed Jimin unseen. 

Jungkook takes a deep breath and walks out of the bathroom, his eyes scanning for Jimin, when he finds him Jungkook can hardly believe what he’s seeing. Yoongi is with Jimin, Jungkook is too far away to hear what they’re saying but he sees, clear as day, as Yoongi takes a sip of Jimin’s drink, then leans in to kiss him.

Anger and disgust courses through Jungkook on Jimin’s behalf, that dirty cheating fucking bastard. He walks over to the table as Jimin and Yoongi come up for air.

‘Jungkook,’ Jimin calls happily, ‘you’ll never guess who I ran in to?’ his eyes are pleading with Jungkook not to make a scene, knowing what Yoongi has just been doing with his mouth is making Jungkook practically tremble with rage. Jimin can see it and is assuming that it’s because of last week and Jungkook feels totally powerless.

‘Hey,’ he nods darkly towards Yoongi, not bothering to wait for an answer before he turns back to Jimin, ‘look, I have to go, just remembered…something. Same time next week for dance?’

Jimin looks disappointed that Jungkook is leaving but he nods, ‘yes, I’ll see you then, you did really well today.’

Jungkook just nods before he stalks out of the bar, his temper is raging, how dare Yoongi treat Jimin so fucking badly, the guy was a literal sunshine and deserved to be treated as such. Jungkook didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to face Jimin next week.


	3. Chapter 3

The third week of beginner classes draws to a close and Jimin can’t stop himself checking the studio door obsessively, waiting for Jungkook’s arrival. He shouldn’t be feeling like this but he’s had the week from hell with Yoongi blowing hot and cold. He’s beginning to wonder if it’s really worth clinging on to his relationship, Yoongi literally hasn’t answered any messages for 2 days and Jimin has nearly reached the end of his previously very flexible tolerance level.

The class ends, the kids leave but Jungkook doesn’t arrive. Jimin decides to give him 5 minutes, and then when that passes far too quickly, he gives him another 10 minutes. After 25 minutes Jimin has to concede to himself that Jungkook isn’t just late, he’s not coming, he wonders what’s happened, Jungkook seemed so keen to master the dancing last week.

Jimin reluctantly starts to gather his things, slowly, dragging his feet, he hasn’t really got anywhere he needs to be right now and going home to an empty apartment is seriously unappealing. He locks up the studio and wanders slowly down the street, head down, he almost walks past Jungkook before he sees him.

‘Jungkook,’ he says surprised, ‘I thought you weren’t coming.’

Jungkook looks Jimin in the eye, ‘I’m sorry,’ he starts, ‘I don’t want to waste your time, I just…I, well I didn’t know what to say to you. Sorry for being a dick last week at the bar.’

Jimin smiled, ‘it’s ok, you weren’t a dick, I guess you and Yoongi aren’t going to be best buddies, sorry he interrupted our drink.’

‘You heading to meet him now?’ Jungkook asked.

Jimin coloured slightly, ‘ahh, no, he’s not talking to me again, I don’t know what I’ve done,’ he concluded sadly.

‘it’s not you,’ Jungkook growled angrily, ’you haven’t done anything wrong.’

Jimin smiled, ‘and how do you know that? Maybe I’m a total dick.’

‘You’re not,’ Jungkook told him quietly.

Jimin recognised the sincerity in his voice, ‘thanks man,’ he told Jungkook quietly, ’you’re not so bad yourself, shall we go and have that drink now?’

Jungkook nodded, smiling for the first time, ‘yeah, ok then, why not.’

 

At a different bar this time the two chat, falling back into their companionship of last week, getting to know each other a little bit better, relaxing more as they finish their second drink and start on the third, Jimin starts to delve a bit deeper,

‘So, you seeing anyone right now?’

Jungkook shook his head, ‘no one that really appeals at school,’ he told Jimin.

‘No one anywhere else? Jimin pushed.

Jungkook gulped, thinking of Jimin’s arse in his sweatpants, ‘no one single,’ he managed to reply, looking away from Jimin’s gaze.

‘Jungkook,’ Jimin all but whispered.

Jungkook looked back, ‘don’t,’ he breathed back, ‘I need your help with the dancing, we can’t be complicating things, plus you’re with that guy,’ he spat out the last word venomously.

‘Wow,’ Jimin replied, ‘you really don’t like Yoongi do you? What’s he done to you that’s so bad? You’ve barely seen him.’

Jungkook shook his head, tongue loosened by the alcohol, ’I don’t like cheats,’ he spat.

Jimin stared at Jungkook for a long minute, ‘I’ve never told you that, how did you know?’

It was Jungkook’s turn to look startled, ‘how did I know what?’

‘The reason I broke it off with Yoongi 6 weeks ago, how did you know he’d cheated.’

Jungkook realised too late he’d backed himself right into a corner, ‘fuck, Jimin,’ he moaned, ‘don’t ask.’

‘Ask what?’ Jimin bit back, serious suddenly.

‘Jimin, please,’ Jungkook begged.

‘Just say it,’ Jimin told him flatly, ‘it sounds like something I should know.’

‘Last week,’ Jungkook whispered, ‘the bar, the toilets, he was, oh fuck, Jimin, I’m sorry, he was…you know… with someone else.’

‘He was fucking someone in the toilets?’ Jimin asked incredulously.

‘Not fucking,’ Jungkook replied looking at the table, barely able to force out the last words, ‘blow job.’

‘Giving or receiving?’ Jimin asked, voice as cold as ice.

‘Giving,’ Jungkook breathed.

‘That’s why you left so suddenly and looked so fucking angry?’ Jimin questioned quietly, the pain etched in his voice as the implications hit home.

Jungkook nodded, ’when I came out and he was, you know, kissing you…’

Jimin physically retched at the memory, ‘that dirty fucking bastard.’

Jungkook nodded, ‘I’m so sorry,’ he reached for Jimin’s hand and squeezed. 

The gentle comforting physical contact was Jimin’s undoing and a tear slid down his face, ‘that bastard,’ he moaned, more tears chasing the first down his face.  
Jungkook’s heart went out to Jimin and as the other man started to wrack with sobs, Jungkook gathered him into his arms and held him tight. Even in Jimin’s moment of utter misery he couldn’t help but notice how damn good Jimin smelled, how soft his hair was and how muscular the back was that he was currently stroking. Jungkook rested his chin on Jimin’s head, holding him tight, and breathing him in.

 

As quickly as they’d arrived, Jimin’s tears dissipated to be replaced with a white-hot anger, he never should have given Yoongi a second chance, and he damn well wouldn’t be doing it again. In his anger he fired off a text to Yoongi, cryptically telling him to stay the hell away from Jimin, forever.

Jungkook watched on slightly anxiously as Jimin downed his drink and then went to order more, switching from beer to shots, Jimin clearly intended to get very very drunk.

He succeeded, barely an hour later Jungkook has to practically carry Jimin out of the bar, not having the faintest idea where Jimin lives, and unable to get any sense out of Jimin he   
decides to take him home.

In Jungkook’s small but neat apartment he settles Jimin on the couch, bringing him a blanket.

‘Headspinnin’ Jimin slurred at Jungkook and Jungkook grinned,

‘That’ll be all the shots.’

Jimin paled, ‘don feel so good,’ he hiccupped sadly, eyes suddenly widening.

Jungkook scooped Jimin up in his arms and bolted for his bathroom, placing Jimin beside the toilet just in time.

Jimin threw up, repeatedly, his eyes streaming. Jungkook softly rubbed his back and wiped his face tenderly, taking care of him, soothing Jimin between his mumbled apologies.  
Jungkook made Jimin sit in the bathroom until he managed to keep a small cup of water down, then he scooped him up once again, and carried Jimin into his bedroom. He laid Jimin carefully on his bed, and, not bothering to remove either his or Jimin’s clothes, led next to him, exhausted.

When he woke up it was still dark, and there was a hand stroking his face, he opened his eyes to find Jimin’s face practically touching his.

‘Sorry,’ Jimin whispered, ‘I didn’t mean to wake you.’

Without further warning, Jimin leaned into Jungkook and kissed him lightly on the lips,

‘You just looked too damn good led there,’ Jimin breathed, sliding his hand down Jungkook’s side and reaching around to cup his butt.

Jungkook sucked in his breath as Jimin’s hand gently caressed him, and when Jimin kissed him again, Jungkook parted his lips, allowing Jimin’s tongue access.

Jungkook kissed Jimin back, sleepily shifting closer so his entire body was pressed against Jimin’s, the few layers of fabric that separated them doing nothing to hide their mutual arousal, they moved against each other slowly, sensuously.

Jimin let go of Jungkook’s butt and slid his hand inside Jungkook’s t-shirt, caressing his velvety soft skin and moaning into Jungkook’s mouth,

‘Fuck, I want you so bad.’

Jungkook properly woke up as the impact of Jimin’s words hit him. He stopped kissing Jimin and pulled away, ‘wait, we can’t.’

‘What?’ Jimin groaned back, squirming closer to Jungkook again, ‘why? You want me, I want you, what’s the problem?’

‘Oh Jimin, you’re drunk, you’re my teacher, and you’re hurting, it’s just not a good idea,’ Jungkook concluded.

‘I’m not that drunk, I’m not really your teacher, and I really like you Jungkook, and I think you like me to,’ Jimin concluded slyly, reaching for Jungkook’s crotch, cupping his straining dick before squeezing slightly.

‘Jimin,’ Jungkook gasped, sitting up and dislodging Jimin’s hand, ‘don’t, please.’

‘Why? I don’t get it?’ Jimin begged.

‘I just...I don’t think it’s a good idea, you’re just mad at Yoongi.’

Jimin’s expression darkened, ‘I’m not mad, I’m totally fucking over that cheating dickhead,’ he spat.

‘Sounds like it,’ Jungkook smirked slightly.

Jimin rolled his eyes, ‘fine, maybe I’m not totally over him, best way to get over someone is to get under someone else though,’ and he leered suggestively at Jungkook.

‘I don’t want to be your revenge or your rebound guy Jimin,’ Jungkook told him quietly.

Jimin eyed him carefully, ‘maybe I am still drunk, that sounded like you want to be something else?’ he questioned.

Jungkook blushed slightly, ‘I like you Jimin, I do, this isn’t the right time though.’

Jimin kissed Jungkook quickly on the lips, ‘one day though?’

Jungkook smiled back, ‘one day.’


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin woke up, alone, in a strange bed and with the worst headache he can ever remember having. Worse still he has none of the amnesia often associated with being so damn drunk, he can remember everything, Jungkook telling him about Yoongi, drinking, puking, coming on to Jungkook, being rejected, fuck. Jimin groaned out loud and buried himself further in the duvet, recognising the scent on it as Jungkook’s, hoping that he could just disappear rather than having to face Jungkook ever again.

No such luck, within minutes of him waking and groaning Jungkook is back in the bedroom. He’s clearly not long out of the shower, his hair is still damp, he looks so clean and smells so good that Jimin is practically curling into himself with embarrassment, well aware that he probably looks and smells a million times worse right now. Jungkook’s perpetual smile belies the fact that Jimin has kept him up half the night and he’s proffering a glass of something disgusting looking.

‘Hangover cure,’ he announces brightly.

Jimin eyes it suspiciously, dragging himself up into an upright position and pushing his hair out of his eyes, kind of pointlessly as it immediately flops back to its original position.

‘Do I want to know what’s in it?’ he questions.

‘Probably not,’ Jungkook giggles, ‘it doesn’t taste great but it works, I have to go to school shortly, you’re welcome to stay for a bit if you want?’

Jimin takes the glass from Jungkook and sips it experimentally, ‘oh fuck,’ he grimaces, ‘it’s awful.’ He carries on sipping though, surprised how quickly the evil concoction is making him feel better. ‘I won’t stay for ages, I suspect I’ve already outstayed my welcome but it’d be great if I could have a quick shower, and maybe borrow a clean shirt?’

‘Of course,’ Jungkook agreed quickly, ‘I have to leave in 20 minutes or so but I’ll look you something out while you’re showering. Oh, and Jimin…, you’re always welcome,’ he concluded shyly. 

 

Standing under the warm spray, Jimin hears Jungkook call out his goodbyes, he shouts back, hoping that Jungkook can hear how grateful Jimin is from his voice. The shower and whatever was in that drink have chased every last trace of Jimin’s hangover away and he wanders back into Jungkook’s room, wearing only a towel. Not only has Jungkook left him a shirt, he’s left him an entire clean outfit, the clothes are simple but feel very special to Jimin right now, Jungkook really knows how to take care of someone, if only Jimin hadn’t made such a damn fool of himself last night.

Before he leaves Jungkook’s apartment, Jimin leaves Jungkook a note, to say thank you, and sorry, to tell him that he’s looking forward to dancing with him next week, and he leaves Jungkook his number.

Jungkook’s message, when it finally comes, is short and sweet,

‘Thanks for the note.’

Jimin replies back instantly, not caring that Jungkook would know how keen he was, ‘thank you for the clothes, and taking care of me, sorry for…’ Jimin stopped typing, he was going to say sorry for jumping Jungkook but actually he wasn’t that sorry, he wished that more could have happened. He erases the last two words and sent the text.

Almost immediately Jungkook’s next message arrives, ‘no problem, I’d say any time but I really need your help with dancing right now!’

‘Hey, you were the one who missed yesterday, not me,’ Jimin replied back cheekily.

‘Yeah I know, I am sorry about that. Don’t suppose you have any free time so I can make that session up do you?’

Jimin’s heart leapt, Jungkook wanted to see him, and sooner than they’d planned, he thought quickly, he was actually free tonight, then busy for the next 3, would Jungkook judge him too harshly if he suggested they met shortly? He sent back,

‘I can do tonight, other than that it's waiting until next week, sorry.’

‘Tonight is cool,’ Jungkook replied back and Jimin punched the air in triumph, glad he was alone.

‘Ok, excellent, meet you at the studio in half an hour?’

‘No problems,’ Jungkook replied, then went silent.

Jimin grinned to himself as he grabbed his bag and filled his water bottle, keen to get to the studio as quick as he could.

 

Thankfully there was no lingering awkwardness, the two danced together, Jimin correcting Jungkook gently and Jungkook responding easily to his teaching. Jimin called a break after an hour, clasping Jungkook casually on the shoulder to let him know how well he was doing. The physical contact shifted the entire atmosphere in the room and for a second they both stood, frozen, looking at each other. Jimin’s touch transported Jungkook back to his bed last night, to Jimin holding him, kissing him and he inadvertently licked his lips. Jimin stared at Jungkook’s mouth as his pink tongue slipped between his lips, dampening them, making them glisten,

‘Fuck, Jungkook,’ he breathed.

‘Fuck it,’ Jungkook breathed back, suddenly grabbing for Jimin, pulling him close and pressing his lips to Jimin’s. There was nothing gentle between them at that moment, just a deep, primal lust for each other. Jungkook wrestled with Jimin’s shirt, pulling it off him, revealing Jimin’s sweat-slicked torso, Jungkook groaned deeply, running his hands over Jimin, touching him everywhere, wanting to touch him more. Jimin reached for Jungkook’s shirt, removing it, pressing himself against Jungkook as firmly as he could. He can feel Jungkook’s cock, already hard, pressed against his thigh and he reaches down to stroke it, to squeeze it as Jungkook presses into him.

‘I want you,’ Jimin breathes to Jungkook between kisses, hoping he’s not going to be rejected again.

‘Oh fuck, I want you too,’ Jungkook growls, ‘ever since I first saw this ass.’ He cups Jimin’s butt, squeezing hard, ‘I want to fuck this ass.’

Jimin lets a little gasp escape him at Jungkook’s words before he begs, ‘oh god, yes, please.’

 

Unseen by them, a third figure has slipped into the studio and is observing them, listening to Jimin beg before he speaks up,

‘Wasn’t that long ago that you were begging for my cock Jiminie, you little slut.’

Jungkook and Jimin spring apart, panting and suddenly both very pissed off,

‘Yoongi, just fuck right off would you, leave me alone,’ Jimin screamed, stalking towards Yoongi and shoving him hard towards the door.

‘Why the fuck should I? You’re my boyfriend in case you’ve forgotten that. Getting your rocks off with some damn kid.’ Yoongi spat back.

‘Boyfriend? Don’t make me fucking laugh, and why should you give a shit that I’m with someone else, you’re not fucking faithful,’ Jimin yelled back.

Yoongi shot Jungkook a very dangerous look, knowing that Jungkook has dropped him in it, threatening him.

‘What are you on about?’ he questioned Jimin, ‘that was once and we got over it.’

‘Apparently not,’ Jimin shot back, ‘or are you so often sucking men off in toilets that you’ve forgotten?’

‘No idea what you’re talking about,’ said Yoongi casually, ‘where would you get that idea?’

They both looked at Jungkook, Jimin trusted that Jungkook has told him the truth, didn’t he?

‘I know what I heard, I know what I saw,’ Jungkook said quietly, ‘but you two need to sort your shit out, I don’t want to be in the middle.’ He walked over to where he and Jimin’s things were, throwing on his hoodie and grabbing his bag he left, smarting from the questioning look on Jimin’s face, and the fucking smug one on Yoongi’s.

‘Why would I cheat on you again?’ Yoongi questioned Jimin quietly, ‘I don’t want to be with anyone else, and I don’t like seeing you with anyone else. That kid was lying to you to get into your pants.’

‘They’re his pants,’ Jimin mumbled, without thinking.

‘What?’ Yoongi growled.

‘Nothing,’ Jimin stumbled, ‘Yoongi, just go, please.’ Jimin wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, who should he believe? Jungkook didn’t seem like the sort to lie, he seemed like a straight-up guy, one of the good ones. But then so had Yoongi, and Yoongi had cheated, he hasn’t been able to bluff his way out of it the first time, Jimin had seen him.   
Would Yoongi risk it again? Jimin’s too damn confused.

‘I don’t want to go, babe,’ Yoongi slid his arms around Jimin, wheedling.

Jimin squirming out of his grasp, ‘Yoongi, stop, just…stop.’

‘Fine,’ Yoongi spat at him, ‘I’ll go, you can go chasing after the kid if that’s what you want.’

Jimin made his way home, alone, pissed off with Yoongi, pissed off with himself for wondering if Yoongi might actually be telling the truth this time, horny for Jungkook, incredibly angry with himself for questioning Jungkook’s honesty, wondering how the hell to extricate himself from this whole damn mess and how to make it up to Jungkook, again.


	5. Chapter 5

Four nights later and Jimin hasn’t heard anything from Jungkook apart from a very brief text to confirm that he’ll be there for the next dance session. Jimin has text him twice more, to apologise and hoping to chat, but Jungkook hasn’t responded. Yoongi, on the other hand, hasn’t stopped bloody texting and calling, normally Jimin would be lapping up the attention but the seed of doubt has been firmly planted by Jungkook and Jimin just doesn’t know if he can trust Yoongi again. He arrives home late and exhausted, to find Yoongi sat on his doorstep, beers and flowers in hand and it’s all Jimin can do not to roll his eyes.

‘Yoongi, what are you doing?’ Jimin questions him tiredly.

‘You weren’t replying to me, you’re freaking me out Jimin, I needed to see you,’ Yoongi replied, eyes wide, looking every bit the innocent party.

Jimin sighed resignedly, ‘fine, come in.’

He walked into his kitchen, taking the proffered beers and flowers, popping the top off one beer before passing it back to Yoongi, Jimin busied himself putting the flowers in water before he sorted himself a beer.

‘Jimin, you didn’t really believe that kid did you?’ Yoongi asked softly, ‘I lost you once, why would I risk it again?’

‘Yoongi, I don’t know,’ Jimin replied honestly, ‘Jungkook is a straight up guy, why would he lie? And you don’t have the best track record do you?’

Yoongi looked back at Jimin, ‘why would he lie? Have you seen yourself recently? You’re gorgeous, who wouldn’t want you?’

Jimin sighed again, he was tired, physically, and from all the emotional backing and forwarding. He believed Jungkook but Yoongi was being so sincere, his head was a mess.

Yoongi saw Jimin wavering and took full advantage, ‘honey, come here,’ he murmured, carefully taking Jimin’s beer from him, and kissing him, first softly, gently, and then with more passion.

Jimin broke the kiss, ‘wait, Yoongi…’ he started.

Yoongi carried on, sliding his hand across Jimin’s back and pulling him in closer, holding him tightly, and kissing him more forcefully, ‘babe,’ he moaned, rutting his already hardening cock against Jimin’s leg, ‘I need you so bad right now.’

Jimin’s body started to respond to Yoongi which Yoongi took as a green light, sliding down Jimin’s body, unbuckling his belt, removing his trousers and sucking Jimin’s cock into his mouth.

Jimin felt like he was having an out of body experience, he was watching Yoongi on his knees in front of him, and watching his body respond like it was happening to someone else. He knew how this was going to go, Yoongi wasn’t exactly Mr Inventive when it came to sex. First, he’d suck Jimin off, and then he’d moan something before moving back to his feet to finger Jimin. The sex would happen in his bed, it always did. Right on cue, Yoongi moaned,

‘Oh babe, you taste so good,’ before he got to his feet, taking Jimin by the hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.

For the second time tonight Jimin had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, his erection already beginning to droop.

On his bed, Yoongi laid Jimin on his back and resumed sucking his cock as he slowly began to finger Jimin, thankfully Yoongi’s constant practise with the same routine meant he knew exactly where to stroke Jimin to get the best results so Jimin didn’t have to fake his arousal. Mentally, however, he was merely an impassive observer, awaiting the next inevitable step, Yoongi liked to fuck Jimin face to face, and normally Jimin was happy with this too, tonight though, he didn’t much feel like looking at Yoongi so when Yoongi started rolling on a condom, Jimin flipped himself onto his stomach, throwing Yoongi completely off his stride.

‘Hey, umm, Jimin?’ he questioned, confused.

‘Just fancied a change,’ Jimin replied back lightly.

‘Oh,’ Yoongi replied, leaning over Jimin’s back, kissing the side of his face, ‘you sure?’

‘Yep,’ Jimin replied shortly.

Jimin felt Yoongi part his cheeks hesitantly, and then press his rubber clad dick up against Jimin’s ring. He pushed his way inside Jimin carefully but Jimin was in no mood for a romantic fuck. He moved his hips, making Yoongi gasp,

‘Just fuck me,’ Jimin bit out harshly. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could feign tiredness and kick Yoongi out.

Yoongi complied, quickly picking up the pace, slamming into Jimin. Despite the stimulation, Jimin’s dick had gone limp again, and Jimin was thankful that he was led on his stomach so Yoongi wouldn’t ask questions.

Above him, Yoongi was clearly reaching his limits,

‘Babe,’ he gasped out, ‘I’m so fucking close, are you?’

Jimin nodded, lying, figuring he could fake it well enough that Yoongi wouldn’t suspect.

‘Thank god,’ Yoongi bit back, his thrusts becoming more erratic and a familiar groan coming from deep in his chest. As Yoongi came for real, Jimin faked his, figuring this would be the best time, while Yoongi was distracted in his own moment of bliss.

As Yoongi’s cock slipped out of him Jimin yawned accidentally, he hoped Yoongi had missed it but he wasn’t so lucky.

‘Hey, am I boring you?’ Yoongi complained, joking.

‘Nah, I’m just exhausted,’ Jimin replied, only half-truthfully, ‘I’m sorry Yoongi, I need to sleep soon, got another early morning tomorrow.’ His heart leaps when he also remembers he’ll be seeing Jungkook tomorrow.

Yoongi patted Jimin lightly on the butt, ‘no worries babe, I’ll grab my stuff and see you at the weekend?’  
Jimin smiled back, his first genuine smile of the night, and it’s not because of Yoongi he realises, he nods anyway, ‘yep, sounds good, we’ll arrange something.’  
He stands up, still nude, and watches Yoongi put the last of his clothes on before seeing him to the door, getting away with a light peck on the cheek as a goodbye.

 

Jimin heads into the shower, keen to be clean, keen to wash Yoongi off him before he sleeps. As he showers his mind is filled with what tomorrow will bring. He and Jungkook alone in the studio again, Jungkook dancing, Jungkook hopefully wearing something tight and revealing again, Jungkook smiling, Jungkook drinking, Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook. Jimin’s cock swells and, as he thinks of Jungkook, he strokes himself off, swiftly finding the release he was so disinterested in finding with Yoongi, wanting to find it with Jungkook.


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook is dragging his heels about going to dancing tonight, he’s sick of Jimin and Yoongi. Well that not exactly true, he fucking hates Yoongi and thinks Jimin is fucking stupid for being so whipped for him. Jimin on his own though? That’s a different story. Jimin might be older but he’s so damn cute, his big innocent eyes and a wide grin that make his eyes all but disappear. Jungkook groans to himself, talk about being bloody whipped for someone. He’s tried to erase Jimin from his mind, especially after Yoongi interrupting them the other night, Jungkook is very aware that Jimin is with Yoongi, and that’s the way things have to be. Jungkook has to move on, to stop thinking of Jimin in that way, otherwise how is he supposed to concentrate on dancing?

With that in mind, Jungkook had accepted an invite from some of his classmates to go out last night, it wasn’t his finest decision if some of the texts and reactions he’s had today are anything to go by. Not that he remembers anything, he couldn’t even get out of bed until lunchtime. He’s missed his morning classes for the first time ever and been ridiculously hungover for the afternoon ones, much to the amusement of those who went out with him. Something definitely happened, but no one is telling him directly, and he’s too damn embarrassed to ask.

He arrives at the studio just a couple of minutes late to a familiar beaming grin of a welcome from Jimin swiftly followed by a concerned look,

‘Hey, are you sick?’ Jimin asked concerned.

Jungkook shook his head carefully, ‘nope,’ he croaked, wincing as his brain didn’t stop moving when his head did.

Jimin came closer to him, eying him carefully before grinning again, ‘hungover?’ he questioned quietly.

Jungkook confirmed with a very tiny nod.

‘Are you going to be ok to dance?’ Jimin questioned sceptically.

‘Going to have to be,’ Jungkook whispered back.

‘Should have drunk some of your magic hangover cure,’ Jimin quipped and Jungkook grinned back,

‘You had the last of it,’ he told Jimin.

‘Ahh, sorry about that,’ Jimin said, ‘come on then, let’s see if you can remember anything from last week.’

The only thing that Jungkook’s brain offered him from last week was kissing Jimin, which wasn’t even slightly helpful. Jungkook just stood, looking pathetically at Jimin and Jimin burst out laughing,

‘Fucking hell, you really did get wasted didn’t you? Watch and learn kiddo,’ and Jimin moved to the stereo to start the music, and demonstrate again for Jungkook what he was supposed to be doing.

Jungkook watched, with as much awe as he did the first time he watched Jimin, the man really was stunning when he danced, beyond graceful, and Jungkook started to feel better watching the almost hypnotic movements.

Then it was his turn, he was just about ok for the first two leaps, then he had to spin, and then he suddenly wasn’t ok. As soon as he stopped spinning he started running for the bathroom, afraid if he didn’t move quickly enough that he’d puke right on the studio floor. He returned, grey and shaking.

‘Ok,’ Jimin said decisively, smirking at Jungkook, ‘no spinning for now.’

Jungkook just looked balefully at Jimin, ‘maybe just no moving would be better,’ he suggested hopefully, slumping to the floor, resting his back on the wall.

‘When did you last eat?’ Jimin asked Jungkook whose eyes bugged out at the thought, his eyes pleading with Jimin to shut up,

‘Dunno,’ he mumbled, ‘lunch yesterday maybe?’

‘Jungkook,’ Jimin exclaimed, scandalised, ‘no wonder you’re so bloody hungover, you need food.’

Jungkook shook his head again, ‘nope,’ he replied emphatically, pretty sure he could happily never eat again.

Jimin rolled his eyes good-naturedly, ‘wait here,’ he told Jungkook as if Jungkook might actually move.

Jungkook watched as Jimin disappeared into the studio’s little office, one part he’s not seen, and sees Jimin return with some small packets. For one mad moment he thinks Jimin is bringing condoms, but it’s a pile of individually wrapped biscuits. He passes them to Jungkook, ‘eat,’ he commands, sitting next to Jungkook.

Jungkook opens a packet and nibbles cautiously on a corner of a biscuit, under normal circumstances this sort would be way too plain and boring for him to waste the calories on but it’s perfect for today. His stomach groans audibly at the intrusion which makes Jungkook blush and Jimin giggle.

‘Keep nibbling,’ Jimin encourages, ‘then you won’t puke again, promise. This is my hangover cure, tastes better than yours.’ He stands up, ‘if you’re not going to dance then at least watch and memorise,’ and he walks back to the stereo to re-cue the music and dances for Jungkook again.

They’re interrupted by Jungkook’s phone buzzing in his bag, he ignores it the first time, and the second, when it goes a third time Jimin stops dancing,

‘Don’t you think you should see who that is?’ he questions lightly.

Jungkook shrugs, munching much more confidently on his third biscuit, ‘they’ll ring back if it’s important.’

Jimin raises an eyebrow, ‘they have rung back, check, I don’t mind.’

As Jungkook scrolls through his missed calls, it’s the same number but not one he recognises, the phone rings again and he looks to Jimin for permission to answer.  
Jimin waves him to answer, stepping away to give Jungkook privacy.

 

‘Hello?’ Jungkook answers.

‘Hey lover boy,’ a voice he doesn’t recognise purrs in his ear, ‘my ass is still sore, but in the best way, how are you?’

Jungkook practically chokes, ‘umm, I think you have the wrong number.’

‘Ha ha, don’t play with me babe,’ the voice teases, ‘don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about last night?’

Jungkook’s stomach and his voice turn to ice, ‘I’m sure whoever put you up to this is well aware that I remember absolutely fuck all from last night, so tell them ‘very funny’ from me,’ he goes to hang up but hears a tiny, ‘wait,’ from the phone and put it back to his ear.

‘What?’ he bites down the phone.

The voice is much quieter this time, with none of the bravado that it started off with, ‘you really don’t remember,’ he asked softly.

‘Mate, I was pissed out of my skull last night, that’s the only thing I know for sure, so why don’t you spell it out for me.’ For some reason Jungkook’s heart is beating out of his chest, this is the missing link from last night, this is why his classmates have been taking the piss all afternoon, and what the hell did the guy say about a sore ass?

‘Oh,’ the other man started quietly, ‘we met last night, we danced and kissed, you gave me your number but then insisted I came back to yours and we…you know. You were still sleeping when I left.’

‘We kissed in the club?’ Jungkook questioned, mentally skipping over the part where’s he’s fucked a stranger, hardly believing that he’d been so drunk to kiss another man in public.

‘Yeah,’ the other man replied softly, ‘it was great.’

‘Great for you maybe,’ Jungkook replied without thinking, ‘I’ve just outed myself at school,’ and he hung up. He let him phone drop to the floor, grabbing his hoodie he screamed into it, the muffled sound making Jimin’s head pop out from the office. He doesn’t even make it over to an obviously distressed Jungkook before the phone is vibrating itself against the floor again.

They both ignore it, Jimin kneels beside Jungkook, instinctively wrapping his arms around Jungkook, holding him tightly.

‘What’s happened?’ he whispered quietly to Jungkook, ‘what can I do?’

Jungkook looks up into Jimin’s concerned face and almost giggles, Jimin is obviously imagining something so much worse.

‘Nothing,’ he shakes his head.

‘Seriously, Jungkook let me help.’ Jimin pleads.

Jungkook does smile then, weakly, but it’s enough to slightly reassure Jimin.

‘It’s nothing, honestly, I’m just embarrassed, seems drunk me is less inhibited than sober me.’

Jimin laughs out loud in response, letting go of Jungkook and sitting back on his heels, ‘you’re embarrassed about drunk you? Do you remember drunk me? What’s drunk you been up to?’

‘Ahh fuck,’ Jungkook blushes, ‘sure you want to know?’

Jimin smirks back, ‘oh yes, make me feel better about you seeing drunk me.’

‘Seems like drunk me picked up a guy in a bar last night and kissed him in front of my classmates before I took him home.

‘And…’ Jimin encouraged.

‘That’s it,’ Jungkook told him

Jimin looked back, confused, ‘why is that something to be embarrassed about?’

Jungkook rolled his eyes at Jimin, ‘they don’t know I’m gay Jimin.’

‘Ahh,’ Jimin breathed, finally getting it, ‘well they do now I guess.’

‘Y’think?’ Jungkook questioned sarcastically.

‘Is it going to be a problem?’ Jimin questioned carefully.

‘Nah, I doubt it, I’m not the only one, I’ve just never said, you know. Probably isn’t the way I'd've chosen to tell people either,’ Jungkook grinned.

Jimin grinned back at him, ‘well it’s certainly not subtle, but it's effective,’ and he burst out laughing, making Jungkook laugh too.

‘What about the guy?’ Jimin questioned, ‘do you like him?’

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders, ‘I literally can’t remember him.’

‘Slut,’ Jimin joked, ‘I hope you were careful. Get him to send a selfie, let’s see if he’s hot.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, ‘Jimin, seriously? I can’t do that.’

‘Fine,’ huffed Jimin, grabbing Jungkook’s phone, ‘I’ll do it.’

‘Go on then,’ Jungkook dared, and then watched as Jimin added the unknown number to his contacts and then text him,

‘Look I can’t talk right now, what’s your name? Were we safe last night? Send me a selfie, see if it jogs my memory.’

‘Fucking hell,’ Jungkook said, reading the text over Jimin’s shoulder, ‘not backwards in coming forwards are you?’

‘Not when it’s not my life involved,’ Jimin quipped back.

The reply and a photo came back almost immediately,

‘Sorry for upsetting you, and outing you, I’m Taehyung, yes we were safe, I’m not a fucking idiot. Send me a selfie back?’

Jimin smirked at the reply, ‘I like him,’ he said, and then scrutinising the photo, ‘he’s cute too, drunk you has good taste.’

Jungkook smiled back, the photo did nothing to jolt his memory, mores the pity, Taehyung was definitely cute.

Jimin took Jungkook’s phone again, ‘he wants a picture back, got any decent ones? Can’t take one now, hungover you looks like shit.’  
‘Gee thanks Jimin, yeah, there should be a couple.’

Jimin gasped as he scrolled though Jungkook’s photos, ‘looks like you took some with Taehyung last night, you two are fucking adorable together.’

‘Wait, what?’ Jungkook gasped back, snatching his phone back. Sure enough, there are six, four in the club, one that looks like it’s in a taxi and one that looks distinctly post-coital, they’re bare-chested, in each other’s arms, hair in disarray and grinning. Suddenly Jungkook’s memory starts to return, Taehyung is sweet and funny and very sexy and Jungkook feels bad being so awful to him on the phone. He texts him back, including the last photo,

‘Consider my memory well and truly jogged, sorry you had to leave before I woke up.’

Jimin smirks reading the message, ‘going to see him again?’

Jungkook shrugs, ‘ahh I don’t know, maybe?’

Once he and Jimin have finished for the night, Jungkook walks home happier than he’s been in a good long while, maybe Taehyung is just what he needs to put Jimin firmly in the friend category.


	7. Chapter 7

Thinking about how happy Jungkook was once he started to remember Taehyung, Jimin resolves that he’ll give Yoongi one last chance. He knows, if he’s honest with himself, that it’s Jungkook that’s telling the truth over the night at the bar, and not Yoongi, but he and Yoongi have been through a lot together, surely they can weather this storm too. After all, Yoongi hasn’t really kicked off after finding Jimin kissing and groping Jungkook, he’s as much to blame really. He waits until he knows Yoongi will be home at a reasonable hour, before going around to his to surprise him. In an echo of Yoongi’s visit, he brings beers, he doesn’t bother with flowers though, Yoongi really isn’t bothered by them. He loves cacti though, and so Jimin has made use of his lunch hour, tracking down an unusual succulent that he’s sure Yoongi doesn’t have. With these in hand he walks to Yoongi’s, only mildly perturbed when Yoongi doesn’t answer his external buzzer, it’s often on the blink anyway. Thankfully one of the other apartment blocks residents recognises him on her way out and lets him in, giving him a beautiful, slightly flirtatious smile.

He attempts to knock with his hands full on Yoongi’s door before remembering that Yoongi gave him the code, Jimin smiles wickedly to himself, he can give Yoongi a proper surprise now. He quietly opens the door and enters, the lounge is empty, although there’s clear evidence that he’s been in here very recently, Yoongi can be a bit of a slob. From deep in the apartment Jimin hears a very familiar groan and he has to clap his hand over his mouth to stop himself giggling out loud, no wonder Yoongi didn’t answer the door, he’s obviously in the middle of jacking off. Jimin places the beers and cactus on the kitchen table before he makes his way stealthily down the corridor towards Yoongi’s bedroom, trying to decide if he should suck Yoongi off or offer him his ass. 

The scene that greets him once he pushes open Yoongi’s door is nothing like what he expected, he expected Yoongi on his bed, hand around his cock. What he got instead was an eyeful of a stranger’s ass, repeatedly slamming his cock into his supposedly faithful boyfriend.

‘What the actual fuck,’ Jimin gasped in shock.

The stranger screamed, yanking his cock out of Yoongi and grabbing the nearest pile of fabric to cover his modesty, ‘who the fuck are you?’ he demanded, head whipping between Jimin and Yoongi.

‘No one important apparently,’ Jimin told him, turning to leave the room, hurt and humiliation washing over him.

‘Wait, Jimin, shit,’ Yoongi started, scrambling up, starting towards Jimin, totally naked, ‘this isn’t what it looks like.’

Jimin just stared at him, ‘go on then,’ he replied coldly, ‘what is it?’

I…,’ started Yoongi, not able to think of a good enough excuse quickly, ‘well, I just…’

‘Fuck you Yoongi,’ Jimin said quietly and walked out of Yoongi’s bedroom.

Yoongi caught up with him in the lounge and grabbed Jimin’s elbow, ‘wait, you can’t go, we need to talk.’

Jimin yanked his arm back, red mist descending, ‘need to talk? No, we fucking do not, you’re fucking cheating, again, I never want to see you, ever again, let me go,’ Jimin spat at him.

‘Jimin, seriously, we’re meant to be together,’ Yoongi tried, reaching again for Jimin.

Without thinking Jimin reached for one of the beers, throwing the bottle down, smashing it near Yoongi’s feet, spreading glass and foaming beer far and wide, ‘fuck off,’ Jimin spat.

‘Shit, Jimin, what the fuck?’ Yoongi said, staring at Jimin, staring at the mess.

‘I bought you a fucking present,’ Jimin spat out, wielding the little cactus sadly, before launching it, this time at Yoongi’s head. The pot fell off before the cactus hit Yoongi’s face, only hitting him in the chest. There was dirt everywhere though, mingling with the beer and the broken glass on the floor. Jimin stalked out before Yoongi could say another word, he left his now ex-boyfriend, naked, covered in beer and mud, and looking more shocked than he ever had in his life.

 

Jimin walked, he wasn’t even sure where he was going, not home, nowhere specific, he was bereft. He would never have trusted Yoongi again if he’d of listened properly to Jungkook, why didn’t he? He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling Jungkook’s number, needing his particular brand of comfort more than ever. Jungkook answered giggling,

‘Hey Jimin,’ he said, ‘you ok?’

Jimin hears him shushing someone in the background, he’s not alone.

‘Oh hey, Jungkook,’ Jimin starts, trying to sound upbeat, ‘yes, all’s fine, just ringing to say hi but it sounds like you’re busy.’

‘Taehyung and I are out,’ Jungkook whispers conspiratorially before he registers that this is the first time that Jimin has actually rung him, ’you really ok?’ he checks.

Jimin smiles sadly, Jungkook is really such a sweetheart, ‘I’m fine, go enjoy your time with Taehyung, I’ll see you at dance in a few days, have fun.’

‘Ok hyung, if you’re sure,’ Jungkook tells him, hanging up.

Jimin is depressed to think that there’s no one else he wants to talk to right now, most of his friends are mutual friends with Yoongi, and there’s no damn way he wants to be repeating his pathetic tale to any of them, other people are just acquaintances, definitely not ones to unload on. He finally heads home, and spotting the last beer that Yoongi had brought him, the anger and melancholy hit him square in the chest. He cries. He cries more than he can ever remember crying. The first time Yoongi cheated he was angrier, but this is so final this time, there is no going back, and it’s tearing his heart out. 

 

He goes through the motions for the next few days, working, lying awake, and crying, there is just one tiny beacon of hope, he gets to see Jungkook tomorrow, but it seems like he has a boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook bounces into the studio for his 5th session, he has had the best week since Jimin gave him the push to contact Taehyung and he wants to thank Jimin. He’s grinning as he enters, and Jimin smiles back too, but it’s a poor imitation of the smile he’s used to from Jimin and he’s instantly alarmed, remembering the phone call, shit, why hadn’t he rung him back?

‘Jimin?’ he asks gently, ’you ok?’

Jungkook’s voice is so gentle, so caring that the tears that Jimin thought he’d managed to stem came yet again, and he shook his head.

‘Oh shit, Jimin,’ Jungkook said, walking quickly towards him and gathering Jimin into his arms, squeezing tightly, ‘what’s happened?’

‘Oh fuck, Jungkook, I’m such a damn fucking fool,’ Jimin moaned, all the frustration at keeping the situation to himself spilling out.

‘Why? What’s happened?’ Jungkook asked gently, stroking Jimin’s back.

Jimin sighed hugely, ‘fucking Yoongi,’ he spat, ‘fucking cheating again.’

‘Oh shit, no,’ Jungkook replied, sounding actually shocked.

Jimin eyed him, ‘you know what he’s like, I knew you weren’t lying about the other week.’

‘Who told you this time?’ Jungkook asked.

Jimin managed to giggle and sob at the same time as fresh tears poured down his face, ‘told me? I wish, got to see it for myself this time.’

‘That night you rang me?’ Jungkook questioned quietly and Jimin nodded. ‘Shit, why didn't you say?’

‘Didn’t want to ruin your night too, you sounded like you were having fun.’

Jungkook nodded cautiously, ‘I’ll catch you up on that another time, do I want to know what happened with Yoongi?’

They sat on the studio floor while Jimin relayed the story to Jungkook, neither over or understating the position, Jungkook held tightly to Jimin’s hand, squeezing it encouragingly until Jimin reached the end of the story. Jimin finally looked up at Jungkook and he was obviously struggling with his facial expression.

‘What?’ Jimin questioned.

Jungkook covered his mouth as a tiny giggle escaped, ‘shit Jimin, I’m sorry, but the mental image of the beer and the cactus…’ Jungkook tailed off, snorting with mirth again.

For the first time in 3 days, Jimin cracked a genuine smile, recalling the image, and let out a little giggle himself.

‘I have to hand it to you,’ Jungkook told him, still giggling, ‘you have some seriously impressive dumping style, remind me not to get on your bad side.’

He eyed Jimin, and Jimin eyed him, before they both burst out into shouts of laughter, doubling over, they laughed together.

‘Oh fuck,’ Jimin gasped, finally starting to get control of himself, ‘I needed that so badly.’ He reached for Jungkook, hugging him tightly before pressing his lips softly to Jungkook’s. Remembering far too late that Jungkook was no longer single, Jimin leapt back,

‘Shit, sorry, forgot Taehyung, sorry,’ he gabbled.

Jungkook eyed him levelly, ‘Taehyung isn’t my boyfriend,’ he told Jimin carefully, ‘he doesn’t want one right now, we’re friends.’

‘With benefits?’ Jimin smirked.

Jungkook blushed and giggled, ‘very impressive benefits thank you very much. I can’t believe I forgot him after the first night.’

‘You must have been smashed out of your skull to still have been so hungover when you came for dancing,’ Jimin pointed out.

‘I so was, I never get that drunk though, such a dickhead,’ Jungkook admitted, shaking his head at the memory.

‘Worked out well though?’ Jimin said, before adding, ‘everything ok at school?’

‘School?’ Jungkook questioned before catching on, ‘oh yes, the whole accidental outing myself thing, yeah, that’s fine, few days of giggling and then one of the other guys fell off the stage, broke his leg, now he needs replacing with 2 weeks to go, kind of overshadowed the me being gay thing.’

‘Oh shit, yep, that’d do it, you guys have an understudy?’

‘Yeah, but he’s freaking out with the number of lines he has to learn, he’ll be fine though.’

‘That’s good, talking of the show…’ Jimin tailed off.

‘Yep, time to crack on,’ Jungkook agreed.

‘Come on then, if we’ve only got 2 weeks to go you’d better show me what you’ve learned, we should be in the final tweaking stage by now.’

Jungkook’s eyes widened, ‘already?’

Jimin nodded, ‘I’m afraid so, our practice has been somewhat sporadic and interrupted,’ and he grinned at Jungkook.

Jungkook blushed, ‘ahh yes, sorry about that.’

‘No worries, get in first position,’ Jimin commanded, heading for the stereo.

 

Jungkook took up his position, holding it until the music swelled and it was time for him to start moving. For the first time, Jimin just observed him, not stopping him, not pointing anything out. Jungkook worked as hard as he could, trying to emulate Jimin’s moves, trying to be as light on his feet as Jimin, remembering all the pointers he’s had until now. From the look on Jimin’s face, he thinks he’s doing ok. As the music fades out and Jungkook sinks gracefully to the floor to his final position Jimin applauds, slowly but enthusiastically.

‘Very impressive in such a short time,’ he enthuses, ‘I have a couple of suggestions but I’m genuinely impressed Jungkook.’

Jungkook blushed slightly, ‘it’s all thanks to you, until I watched you dance I had no idea a man could be so…graceful. You motivated me.

‘Thanks,’ Jimin grinned back, ‘it’s certainly a novel experience to teach someone who learns so quickly.

Jungkook giggled, ‘you mean you’ve not got the little kids to this level yet?’ he shook his head in mock disapproval, ‘honestly Jimin, what sort of teacher are you?’

Jimin rolled his eyes at Jungkook’s teasing, ‘should only take me another 10 years or so,’ he quipped back before he changed the subject. ‘Hey, this is a bit of a long shot but do you have plans for Friday?’

‘Vague plans with Tae, nothing concrete, why?’ Jungkook questioned.

‘I was going to suggest a road trip,’ Jimin told Jungkook before explaining that there was a travelling group of professionals performing the same play that Jungkook was going to perform. It was in the nearest big city, roughly an hour and a half away.

Jungkook was suddenly very animated, ‘I know,’ he exclaimed, ‘but it’s been sold out for ages, I’ve already tried to get tickets, as have most of my classmates.’

‘What if I told you that your dance teacher knew someone who knows someone and that he could get you a ticket?’ Jimin smiled.

‘Seriously?’ Jungkook gasped, ‘that’d be fucking awesome, I’ll let Tae know I’ll have to take a rain check for Friday, he’ll be fine.’

‘You could bring him?’ Jimin suggested.

Jungkook made a face, ‘wouldn’t that be weird?’

‘I thought you two weren’t an item? It’d just be a boy’s night out,’ Jimin said, ‘I could get him a ticket too.’

‘I’m sure he’d love it, Jimin, you’re a damn star,’ Jungkook grinned happily, giving Jimin a warm hug, pecking him on the cheek, ‘can I text him now?’

Jimin quirked an eyebrow, ‘can we just talk through your dance performance first? It is kind of why we’re here.’

Jungkook pouted, ‘you were the one who changed the subject,’ he pointed out.

Jimin rolled his eyes again and mock sighed at Jungkook, ‘fine, send a text.’

 

The reply came back swiftly, and Jungkook couldn’t help himself peeking at his phone as Jimin talked. As expected, Taehyung was thrilled with the idea, offering to organise a hotel for them all to stay overnight. Jungkook made a mental note to find somewhere fabulous to eat before the performance, smiling to himself at the thought.


	9. Chapter 9

On Friday morning a flurry of texts is exchanged between Jimin and Jungkook and Jungkook and Taehyung, organising where to meet, and what to bring. Jimin hasn’t stopped smiling, after such a shit end to last week, this week is proving to be far better. They finally settle on meeting at the subway station, Jimin arrives first and stands somewhere obvious so he can easily be spotted. He recognises Taehyung and gives him a shy little wave, suddenly realising that Taehyung probably has no idea what he looks like. Taehyung spots the wave and makes straight for Jimin, a big friendly grin on his face. He drops his things at Jimin’s feet before throwing his arms around Jimin and giving him a big hug.

‘Thanks for texting me from Jungkook’s phone when he was too fucking hungover to function,’ Taehyung exclaims, with a cheeky grin.

His happy manner is infectious and Jimin grins back at him, ‘no problem.’

‘He has the sweetest lips I’ve ever kissed,’ Taehyung whispers, conspiratorially, making Jimin blush lightly at the memory of his own brief kisses with Jungkook.

Taehyung shouts with laughter seeing Jimin’s face, ‘I’m not wrong am I?’ he questions, ‘he’s told me he’s kissed you as well, he had some very flattering things to say about your body too,’ Taehyung smirked, looking Jimin up and down purposefully.

Jimin just laughed back, ‘Jungkook certainly is a bit of a talker isn’t he?’

‘Ahh it’s better this way,’ Taehyung said easily, ‘it’d be weird between us all if there were secrets.’

‘True,’ Jimin nodded, and spotting Jungkook, ‘here he is.’

Jungkook reached them, ‘oh good,’ he told them, ‘you’ve met.’

‘Yep,’ Taehyung replied grinning and indicating at Jimin, ‘he is just as gorgeous as you told me he was.’

Jungkook blushed slightly, ‘fucking hell Tae, what have you been saying?’ he questioned.

‘Just saying that it’s better if there’s no secrets between us all, right?’

Jimin grinned at them both, he had a feeling that inviting Taehyung was going to be one of the best ideas he’d had, the guy was fabulous company.

The trip to the city felt far quicker than they’d expected, they easily chatted between the 3 of them, Jimin getting to know Taehyung, and more about Jungkook, and in return feeling comfortable enough to open up to the two of them. By the time they arrived in the city, it was hard to believe he’d only met Jungkook a few weeks ago and Taehyung that day.

 

The show wasn’t until the evening, so they had a few hours to kill, Taehyung took the lead, taking them to little boutiques and shops in hidden places in the city. Jimin had been slightly concerned that Jungkook and Taehyung would be too wrapped up with each other but that’s not been the case, Taehyung has reached for Jimin’s hand as much as he’s reached for Jungkook’s. He’s picked out a shirt for Jimin that Jimin wouldn’t have given a second glance to but, after Taehyung had pushed him into the changing room to try it on, has to admit that Taehyung has excellent taste, and he’d bought it.

 

In the late afternoon, they head for the hotel that Taehyung has organised for them, to shower and change. The room is much bigger than Jimin had expected, two double beds dominate the room but there is plenty of space for the other furniture. The bathroom not only has a shower but a huge jacuzzi bath making Taehyung quip, ‘could come in handy later,’ with a dirty smirk on his face.

Jimin showers first, luxuriating under the powerful spray, feeling the tension and stress he’s been carrying from his doomed relationship with Yoongi melting away. Today has been just what he needs, Jungkook and Taehyung are such good company, he resolves to spend more time with them if he can, and make other friends like them.

He walks out of the bathroom wearing just a towel around his waist and accidentally disturbs Taehyung and Jungkook led on the bed, kissing.

‘Whoops, shit, sorry,’ he exclaims, turning around to leave them to it.

‘Its fine,’ Taehyung calls, ‘come back, we were just bored.’ He shoves Jungkook lightly, ‘go and shower,’ he commands and Jungkook jumps off the bed, heading to the bathroom, not able to hide his arousal completely.

Taehyung sits up on the bed and stares blatantly at Jimin’s naked torso, ‘whoa, Jungkook wasn’t kidding about your body, you’re very obviously a dancer.’

Jimin nodded, suddenly very aware of his nakedness, ‘yeah,’ he answered softly, ‘been dancing all my life.’

Taehyung doesn’t take his eyes off Jimin as Jimin busies himself, finding clothes. They chat inanely, when he’s shimmied on some underwear and drops the towel to turn and grab his trousers he actually hears Taehyung gulp. Jimin has no intention of getting between Taehyung and Jungkook, but being admired so blatantly is insanely flattering, and boosts his shattered ego.

 

When Jungkook is out of the shower and Taehyung has gone for his Jimin has to speak up.

‘Taehyung is friendly isn’t he,’ he starts tentatively, making Jungkook laugh.

‘You certainly know where you are with him, is he too much?’ Jungkook asks, slightly concerned.

‘Oh shit no, that’s not what I meant at all, he’s lovely, I’m really glad he could come,’ Jimin gushes.

‘He thinks you’re hot,’ Jungkook tells Jimin with a smirk.

‘I had kind of picked up on that,’ Jimin giggled back, ‘how old is he anyway?’

‘Same age as me, why, you interested?’ Jungkook replied mischievously.

To Jimin’s shame he blushed slightly, making Jungkook’s mouth drop open, ‘shut up,’ Jimin warned Jungkook, ‘the flattery is nice, but I’m not looking for anything right now, god knows I don’t exactly have the best instincts do I? Besides, Taehyung is yours.’

‘Taehyung is no ones,’ Jungkook told Jimin, ‘I’ve told you before, he’s not looking for anything serious, he just wants to have fun. Shall I give him your number when we get home?’

Jimin blushed deeper, but didn’t say no, Jungkook just grinned knowingly, making a mental note to set his two friends up together, not a hint of jealousy about him.

All showered and freshly dressed, Jimin deliberately wore the shirt Taehyung had picked out for him, they went out. First for a meal, which was lovely, before they went on to the theatre. Jimin’s friend who had got them tickets, one of the principal dancers, greeted them as they arrived, hugging Jimin tightly, shaking hands with the other two before politely excusing himself to finish getting ready. 

Taehyung was impressed, ‘wow you actually really know him? He’s like, a seriously famous dancer.’

Jimin nodded, ‘I trained with him for a few years, nearly joined the company at the same time but…’ he tailed off, embarrassed by Jungkook and Taehyung's open-mouthed reaction.

‘You had the chance to join this dance company? That like, never happens, unless you’re professional, you’re that good? Why didn’t you?’ Taehyung gasped.

‘Lots of stupid reasons,’ Jimin mumbled, not wanting to admit that it was mostly Yoongi’s jealousy that had stopped him.

They made their way to their seats, naturally excellent ones thanks to Jimin’s connections. They watched the show in silence, Jungkook concentrating hard, trying to learn, Taehyung immersed, impressed, Jimin lost in his own thoughts, his body yearning to join them on the stage, to move the way that the dancers did, regretting again passing up the opportunity to do just this. As the final music swelled and the last words were spoken the tears that had been threatening for the entire show began to fall down Jimin’s face, this is where he should have been all along, not teaching little kids.

As the curtain fell Jungkook turned, eyes wide and shining, to Jimin. He wanted to thank him but suddenly realised that this wasn’t the moment, he silently slipped his hand into Jimin’s, squeezing tightly, rubbing his thumb over Jimin’s in a tiny but comforting motion.

Jimin turned to him and smiled before one little sob escaped him. Jungkook enveloped him in a warm hug and, from behind, he felt Taehyung hug him too, squashed between these two lovely guys, Jimin felt much better, he felt loved and understood and the tears and sadness melted away.

He’d arranged for them to go backstage after the show, mostly for Jungkook to speak with the actor of the same role that he’d be playing. Taehyung was quickly chatting with others, enthusing over their performances and drooling over their costumes. Jungkook chatted earnestly with the other actor, keen to make the most of the opportunity. Jimin’s friend offered him the stage. As inappropriately dressed as he was, Jimin couldn’t resist, he slipped off his shoes and socks and strode confidently to the centre of the stage, behind the curtains and stood in first position, breathing in and out twice, trying to decide what to dance, before inspiration struck him. He used the entire stage, lost in his own world he moved, the music only in his head. He was probably only dancing for 10 minutes, but that was enough time for whispers to go around the wings, watching, asking who he was. When he stopped there was a small but spontaneous applause and he flushed, bowing awkwardly before scuttling back off the stage to his friends. 

 

They walk back to the hotel on a high, Taehyung has been inspired to further his education to move towards theatre costume design, something that even in the short time they’ve spent together, Jimin thinks will suit him down to the ground, and he resolves to help him where he can. Jungkook is even more motivated to perform at his very best. And Jimin, Jimin has got to dance on a stage for the first time in a very long time, and it felt fucking amazing.

 

They fall into bed, Jungkook in one bed and Jimin in the other and when Taehyung comes out from the bathroom, he chooses Jungkook’s bed. They chat in the dark, until the conversation naturally tails off amongst the yawns. Jimin is just on the edge of sleep, drifting away when he hears a tiny sigh of pure pleasure. He isn’t sure if it’s Jungkook or Taehyung but, as his brain fully wakes up, he’s aware of very gentle and quiet kissing noises. He smiles to himself, they obviously think he’s asleep, but he can’t lie here being awake. He moves as quietly as he can to the edge of the bed and tiptoes to the door in silence. A very soft moan from the other bed convincing him that this is the best option, he opens the door and slips out, hopefully the others will be so lost together that they won’t notice.

The lift doesn’t even arrive before Jungkook has followed him out,

‘Jimin,’ he whispers down the hall, ‘come back, sorry, we’ll behave.’

Jimin smiles at him, ‘its fine, I’ll go for a drink or something, give you an hour?’

Jungkook shakes his head, ‘you’ll freeze to death, or get done for public indecency, come back, seriously.’

He’s reached Jimin now, and taken his hand, ‘shit, you’re already cold.’ Jungkook has taken the time to grab a hotel robe, Jimin is just in light pyjama bottoms and a thin t-shirt.   
He can’t deny that he is cold, goosebumps are already peppering his skin.

As the lift politely dings to announce its arrival, Jimin has to admit to himself that he hasn’t really thought this through, other than escaping, he has no useful ideas. He concedes to Jungkook,

‘Fine, I’ll come back and grab some stuff, but I’ll go back out, give you guys some privacy.’

Jungkook just rolls his eyes, pulling Jimin back to their room and grumbling, ‘we’re not bloody nymphomaniacs’ y’know.’

When they get back to the room Taehyung has to let them in, he’s turned on one small side lamp so the room is bathed in a very gentle light. Jimin starts looking for his wallet, and some more suitable clothes before Taehyung stops him,

‘You don’t need to go anywhere,’ he tells Jimin softly, before backing Jimin into a wall and breathing, ‘stay.’

Jimin looked back at Taehyung cautiously, ‘what are you saying?’ he questioned, darting a look at Jungkook.

Taehyung didn’t reply immediately, just leaned into Jimin and kissed him gently on the lips. ‘Stay. With. Us.’ He spelt out.

He kissed Jimin again, and Jimin responded without thinking, tongue probing Taehyung’s mouth, arms wrapping around Taehyung before he’s aware of Jungkook just watching.

‘Wait,’ Jimin says questioning, ‘Jungkook?’

‘Hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,’ Jungkook said thickly, one hand absentmindedly stroking his cock, ’don’t stop.’

Taehyung grins before latching back onto Jimin’s mouth, hands roaming over Jimin's body, drawing moans of pleasure from deep in Jimin’s chest. When they come up for air, 

Taehyung reaches a hand out for Jungkook, breathing out, ‘kiss him Kookie.’

Jungkook stood next to Jimin, and slightly shyly, reached for the back of his neck, kissing Jimin as Taehyung slid to his knees in front of Jimin, tugging down his pyjama bottoms, freeing his already hard cock and discarding the clothing somewhere.

‘Mmm,’ Taehyung mumbled, licking his lips, ‘a gorgeous cock to go with that gorgeous body,’ before he took the head of Jimin’s cock in his mouth, swiftly sucking him in deeply.  
Jimin gasped as much as was possible when he was mouth to mouth with Jungkook and he felt Jungkook smile against his mouth in return, only for Jungkook’s face to go slack when Taehyung started to touch Jungkook’s cock with his free hand.

Taehyung, let go of Jimin’s cock briefly, making Jimin whine and thrust his hips towards Taehyung’s face, Taehyung smiled, ‘patience baby,’ turning his attention to getting Jungkook’s boxers off and freeing his cock too.

Taehyung divided his attention between the two cocks in his face, sucking one while stroking the other, holding them against each other, licking, teasing. Jimin pushed his hand into Taehyung’s hair, only to bump into Jungkook’s fingers, also gripping on tightly.

Jungkook broke off kissing Jimin and worked his way along Jimin’s jawline, stopping at his ear to whisper, ‘I really want to fuck you Min,’ squeezing Jimin’s arse for emphasis.

Jimin’s cock twitched, making Taehyung look up, smirking, ‘shall we move this somewhere more comfortable, my knees fucking hurt.’

The others nodded, ‘umm, how do we want to do this?’ Jimin asked.

Taehyung just smirked again, ‘if I’m not wrong, Kookie want to fuck you, right Kookie?’ Jungkook nodded, ‘you ok with that?’ he asked Jimin.

Jimin grinned, ‘oh god yeah,’ he enthused.

Taehyung, still clothed but obviously aroused, rummaged in his suitcase before coming out with condoms and lube. He ripped a condom off the strip, handing it along with the lube to Jungkook.

‘What about you?’ Jungkook questioned quietly.

‘Jimin’s going to fuck my mouth while you fuck him,’ Taehyung replied crudely, a big grin lighting up his face, lying on his back on the bed and gesturing to Jimin, ‘come here baby,’ he said quietly.

Jimin climbed onto the bed, half hypnotised, towards a waiting Taehyung, lying his weight on him and kissing Taehyung deeply again, tasting his and Jungkook’s precum in Taehyung’s mouth. Taehyung broke the kiss, ‘as good as your mouth tastes baby I want you to fuck mine.’

Jimin complied, slipping his cock back into Taehyung’s waiting mouth, realising that Taehyung’s sucking earlier was just a prelude, Jimin gasped as Taehyung took Jimin all the way into his mouth and down his throat, fuck, that felt incredible. As Taehyung went to work, Jimin felt Jungkook start to probe at his ass. He felt Jungkook carefully work his first finger inside Jimin, quickly adding a second and a third, stroking Jimin, teasing, before angling them to directly stimulate Jimin’s prostate. Jimin started to come apart under the twin stimulations, realising a split second too late that he was too far gone, trying to pull out of Taehyung’s mouth but Taehyung was holding him tightly by the ass and he couldn’t.

He choked out, ‘wait, stop, I’m going to…’ before the rest of the sentence was unnecessary and he came, hard, painting the back of Taehyung’s throat. ‘Fuck,’ he groaned out.

‘Taehyung,’ Jungkook moaned theatrically, ‘I didn’t even get to fuck him yet.’

Taehyung pulled off Jimin’s cock, pushing the tears off his cheeks before grinning, ‘fuck him now then idiot.’

Jimin just grinned at the pair of them, bickering in the midst of sex.

Jungkook pushed Jimin onto his back, kneeling between Jimin’s spread legs and started to push into him. Taehyung sat to the side, watching every inch of Jungkook’s cock disappearing into Jimin, finally palming himself, ‘shit, I want to get off too,’ he mumbled, more to himself.

‘Tae?’ Jungkook breathed, stilling briefly in Jimin, ‘fuck me?’

Taehyung grinned hugely, ‘where’s the lube?’ he questioned, following Jungkook’s eyes.

‘Min?’ Jungkook questioned, ‘you ok with that?’

It was the second time that Jungkook had pet named him and Jimin’s cock began to respond again, both to the familiarity and the suggestion, he nodded, ‘yeah,’ and grinned.

Taehyung wasted no time in opening Jungkook up with his fingers before sliding into him, rocking gently, pushing Jungkook into Jimin, watching Jungkook and Jimin kissing. He barely manages five minutes before the familiar warmth starts to heat up his belly, ‘fuck, Kookie,’ he moans out. Knowing that Taehyung is close, Jungkook pulls briefly out of Jimin, letting Taehyung pick up the speed of his thrusts and slam into him, coming shortly afterwards, groaning out, ‘Jesus, fucking hell,’ and gasping, catching his breath before slipping out of Jungkook.

‘Go to it,’ he says to Jungkook, encouraging him back into Jimin, ‘I’m going for a quick piss, don’t come before I get back, I want to watch you’

‘Hurry up then,’ Jungkook grunts, closer than he’d care to admit.

He pushes back into the now familiar warmth and tightness of Jimin, groaning softly and leaning down to kiss him again.

‘You have no idea how much I’ve bloody fantasised about doing this,’ he breathed quietly to Jimin, moving inside him, thrusting gently.

Jimin smiled back, ‘oh fuck, me too, but Kook? Fuck me hard now.’

Jungkook grinned, ‘yes sir,’ and he thrust more forcefully, ‘like that?’ he questioned.

‘More,’ Jimin breathed.

‘More?’ Jungkook questioned, ‘how much more?’

Jimin flushed, stupidly embarrassed to be telling Jungkook what he wanted, ‘as hard as you can,’ he replied quietly, looking at Jungkook from under his sweat soaked hair.

‘Holy fuck,’ Jungkook murmured, before slamming into Jimin as hard as he could, making Jimin cry out with obvious pleasure.

Taehyung came back into the room just as Jungkook started to seriously pound into Jimin.

‘Jesus Christ,’ he gasped, noting Jimin’s cock, solid once again against Jungkook’s stomach. He quickly grabbed the lube, warming some in his palm before lying next to Jimin. He carefully took hold of Jimin’s cock, holding it away from Jungkook’s pounding body, letting Jungkook’s motion move it in his hand, holding it tight enough to give Jimin the stimulation he so desperately craved. He came again, shooting ribbons of white over his chest and Jungkook’s, as Taehyung stroked him through the last pulses the twitching in his ass finally sent Jungkook over the edge too and he came, his vision whiting out for a second with the force, and he collapsed onto Jimin’s chest, breathing hard.

Taehyung disappeared off the bed again, returning moments later to a very sleepy looking Jimin and Jungkook curled around each other. He smiled,

‘Hey sleepyheads,’ he said quietly, ‘I’ve run us a bath, told you it’d come in handy later.’

Jungkook and Jimin look at his grinning face, they look at each other, at the sweaty, dishevelled, cum spattered mess that they’re currently in and they can only agree that it’s more than necessary.

 

They all dive in, being naked in front of each other no longer an issue and take turns to wash each other tenderly, taking care of each other, before they fall into bed together, gigglingly agreeing that the bed they’ve not been shagging in is the better option.


	10. Chapter 10

Jungkook arrived at the studio 3 days later, slightly sad, this was the last session, the first performance is only days away, this is his last chance to perfect the choreography that Jimin has designed for him. Unknown to Jimin, Jungkook has been practising, hard. He’s stayed late at school, using the stage when everyone else has gone home, determined to make Jimin proud.

It’s the first time they’ve actually seen each other since the trip to the city and they embrace tenderly, giving each other a light peck on the lips before Jungkook speaks.

‘Hey, I gave Taehyung your number,’ he grins.

‘Oh I know,’ Jimin tells him easily, ‘I think he text me pretty much straight away. We’re probably going to go out. You ok with that?’ he checks.

‘Of course,’ Jungkook said easily, ‘I know he wants you to himself next time,’ and he grins dirtily at Jimin.

Jimin giggled and blushed lightly, ‘you sure?’ he checked again.

‘Min, seriously, it’s fine. You deserve some fun, just don’t expect too much from him.

Jimin nodded seriously, ‘it’s just sex,’ he confirmed, in a slightly questioning tone.

‘Just sex and a lot of fun, and he’ll probably rearrange your wardrobe too,’ Jungkook laughed.

Jimin laughed back, ‘that’s fine with me,’ and then changing the subject, ‘right, you ready? Final week, you nervous about Friday?’ he questioned gently, referring to Jungkook’s opening night.

‘Ahh, a bit, I feel really prepared this time though, I just want the first night over with,’ Jungkook confirmed.

Jimin nodded, understanding how he felt, ‘I’m sure you’ll be wonderful,’ he told Jungkook earnestly, ‘let’s see if I can give you any last minute pointers.’

He walked to the stereo as Jungkook stripped off his hoodie, he had a little surprise for Jimin today. Instead of dancing in track pants as he usually did, he’s worn some much smaller, much tighter shorts underneath, they stop just under his butt, hugging him tightly, emphasising everything. They are all he intends to wear tonight as he dances for Jimin for the final time in the studio. He stands in first position just as Jimin turns around and he audibly gasps,

‘Fucking hell Kook,’ mouth open.

Jungkook smiles, ‘it’s always so warm in here,’ he says lightly.

Jimin just grins back, ‘whatever,’ he tells Jungkook, ‘just dance.’

Jimin sits, back to the mirror, watching Jungkook dance. He’s set up three small cameras this time, to monitor Jungkook’s performance from different vantage points, and he can’t help looking forward to watching this performance back, with Jungkook wearing so little.

As Jungkook dances, Jimin becomes more aware of the blood pooling in his groin, and his dick slowly hardening. As Jungkook stops it’s all Jimin can do to conceal his arousal in his less than helpful track pants. He clears his throat,

‘Good, again?’

Jungkook just nods, noting Jimin’s slightly more flushed face,

‘You warm too?’ he questions, as innocently as he can.

Jimin just growls at him, ‘never mind about me, just dance.’

Jungkook has to take a second to control the grin that’s threatening to spread across his face before he dances again. There’s nothing that Jimin can think of to pick him up on, although, to be honest, Jimin is struggling to think about anything other than those tiny shorts and the sheen of sweat just starting to form on Jungkook’s caramel skin. He inadvertently licks his lips, pressing the heal of his hand into his aching cock, unable to stop the hiss of pleasure that escapes his mouth at the pressure. He wonders idly what Jungkook would do if he just started jacking himself off right here and now, and the thought makes his dick jump under his hand.

As Jungkook finishes for the second time, he glances over at Jimin, his hand moving slightly in his lap, teeth biting his bottom lip.

‘Oh Min,’ Jungkook sighs quietly, ‘what are you doing?’

Jimin looks Jungkook in the eyes, his hand not stilling, ‘you knew what you were doing in those tiny fucking shorts Kook, you damn tease.’

Jungkook grinned, ‘maybe.’

‘Office, top drawer, left-hand side,’ Jimin bit out.

‘Biscuits?’ Jungkook questioned lightly.

‘Jungkook,’ Jimin warned, ‘stop playing with me.’

‘You’re playing with yourself hyung,’ Jungkook quipped, dancing away from Jimin, heading for the office as instructed.

 

By the time he gets back, Jimin has stripped naked, still sat in the same position, shamelessly stroking himself.

‘Min,’ Jungkook breathes, taking in the glorious sight in front of him, offering a hand down to Jimin to pull him up to standing. He holds Jimin tight to him, kissing him deeply, moaning into Jimin’s mouth, pulling moans and keens from Jimin.

Jimin strokes Jungkook’s arms, from shoulders to wrists, moving them behind Jungkook’s back before he’s really aware of what Jimin is doing. Jimin holds him, not too tight, but tight enough and Jungkook is aware that something is being twisted around his wrists. He pulls back from kissing Jimin, with a questioning look on his face.

‘Hair ties,’ Jimin grins, ‘you can probably get out of them but I’d rather you didn’t.’

Jungkook struggles not to look shocked, he’d thought he was in charge, but Jimin had just tied him up. He tests the bonds between his wrists gingerly. They’re firm, but there’s a bit of give in them, the elasticity of the hairbands he guesses. And he reckons he probably could get out of them, but does he want to?

‘If it’s too much just tell me, I’ll stop,’ Jimin reassures.

Jungkook nods his consent, curious about where Jimin would take this.

Jimin span Jungkook around to face the mirror and slid his hand up the inside of Jungkook’s thigh, sliding his fingers just inside the fabric of Jungkook’s shorts, following the seam around to the front and letting his fingers graze over Jungkook’s balls, Jungkook gasped,

‘Oh fuck, yes,’ making Jimin grin,

‘I hope you can take the teasing as well as you dish it out,’ Jimin whispered in Jungkook’s ear, the feel of Jimin’s breath and the slight air of menace in his voice making Jungkook shiver deliciously.

Jimin continued to follow the edges of the shorts, around both legs, around Jungkook’s waist, occasionally letting his fingers graze across Jungkook’s dick, pausing now and then to hold Jungkook by his waist and grind his dick into Jungkook’s ass.

By the time Jimin finally hooked his fingers into the shorts to slide them down Jungkook’s legs they were very obviously damp from Jungkook’s desperately hard and leaking cock.

As Jungkook’s cock was released it grazed across the mirror, leaving a small but noticeable stripe of precum and making Jungkook gasp at the sudden cold but welcome pressure.   
He leant into the mirror as Jimin removed his shorts, pressing his entire body into the cold slippery surface, moving his hips, feeling the friction he so desperately craved.

Behind him Jimin cleared his throat, ‘not yet Kook, take half a step back.’

Jungkook complied but groaned, then gasped as Jimin slapped him hard on the ass, overbalancing his body slightly, making him bump his head gently on the glass.

Jimin ran his hand up the inside of Jungkook’s thigh again, ‘spread your legs for me, Kook, I’m going to fuck you now, don’t forget to tell me to stop if it’s too much.’

Jungkook’s legs were spread before Jimin even finished his sentence, ‘so keen,’ he murmured quietly.

‘Just do it,’ Jungkook bit back, sucking in a breath as Jimin’s first finger pushed inside of him, slowly, maddeningly slowly.

‘Min,’ Jungkook growled, ‘more, please.’

Jimin locked eyes with Jungkook in the mirror, ‘patience Kook,’ he breathed, inserting a second finger into Jungkook and beginning to move them more, ‘I want you ready for me.’

Jungkook could have screamed with frustration, ‘fuck, Min, I am, I am ready.’

‘Nearly,’ Jimin placated, inserting a third finger, moving, searching inside Jungkook. When Jimin finally found what he was looking for, Jungkook’s knees nearly buckled, Jimin caught him around his middle, supporting him with one hand, and stroking his prostate with the fingers of the other. Jungkook could barely hold himself up, ‘fucking hell,’ he moaned out slowly as Jimin relentlessly stroked him. Just when Jungkook thought he’d come, Jimin stopped, slipping his fingers out, letting Jungkook regain the strength in his legs.

He wasn’t pleased, ‘Min,’ he moaned out, ‘don’t fucking stop, please, more.’

Jimin grinned, watching Jungkook in the mirror, coming apart in his hands was amazing, as much as he was enjoying it, his own cock was screaming out at him. He lined himself up and began sliding into Jungkook. As he bottomed out, he trapped Jungkook’s hands between his own ass and Jimin’s belly, as Jimin moved, Jungkook curled his hands into Jimin’s pubic hair, pinching and pulling gently, it was one thing that Jimin hadn’t been expecting and made him grunt out in surprise, and, in the mirror, barely visible through the fog Jungkook’s breath has created, he saw him grin. 

Jimin found the best angle for Jungkook, squeezing past his prostate, pushing it and rubbing it way harder than his fingers had done and Jungkook could take it no more, he started to come, dick pulsing wildly, untouched, squirting ropes of cum onto the mirror. Jimin quickly grabbed him, stroking the last pulses out of Jungkook, making his ass clench around Jimin’s dick. The extra tightness was Jimin’s undoing and he came too, thrusting three or four more times into Jungkook before stilling, breathing heavily.  
As he slipped out of Jungkook he reached for Jungkook’s wrists, releasing them, rubbing them gently where the bands have bitten into Jungkook’s skin, leaving grooves.

‘You didn’t tell me to stop?’ Jimin questioned gently, wanting to make sure that Jungkook is really ok.

Jungkook just grinned back, slithering to the floor and just lying there, ‘I feel like you fucked all the bones out of my body,’ he giggled, ‘I’m fucking glad I don’t have to dance again now.’

Jimin laughed, sliding to the floor with Jungkook, ‘who said you don’t have to, maybe there are improvements you need to make.’

Jungkook’s belly shook with mirth as he laughed, ‘tough shit,’ he exploded, ‘I’ll be lucky if I can walk home tonight.’

‘Seriously though, your dancing was amazing,’ Jimin told Jungkook earnestly, ‘I can tell you’ve been practising, you have nothing to worry about, I can show you the video…’ he suddenly tails off, paling, ‘oh holy shit,’ he whispers.

For a second Jungkook looks at him, confused, he knew Jimin was filming him dancing, and then the realisation hits him too.

‘You didn’t turn off the cameras?’

Jimin looked back, wide-eyed and shook his head.

‘They’re still rolling?’ Jungkook breathed.

Jimin just nodded, in shock at what he’s just captured with the cameras.

‘We just made a sex tape?’ Jungkook gasped, sniggering.

Jimin nodded, ‘I’ll erase it,’ he reassured Jungkook quickly, ‘the whole thing, we don’t need to analyse your dancing anyway.’

Jimin jumped up to switch off the cameras, leaving Jungkook deep in thought. As Jimin brought the camera’s over to delete the footage Jungkook spoke up.

‘Wait,’ he said.

‘Wait?’ Jimin questioned.

‘I kind of want to see it,’ Jungkook admitted.

‘The dancing?’ Jimin questioned.

Jungkook giggled and shook his head, ‘the sex, don’t you?’

Jimin shook his head, uncertainly, ‘no, I…’ he trailed off, thinking.

Jungkook grinned, ‘are you sure?’

Jimin blushed slightly, ‘fine, I kind of do, isn’t that a bit weird?’

‘Why,’ Jungkook questioned, ‘nothing wrong with wanting to watch your accidental sex tape.’

Jimin laughed, ‘I suppose not, want me to edit the footage then?’

Jungkook nodded, ‘then I can come to yours and watch it sometime,’ he joked.

Jimin laughed, ‘fine, I’ll let you know when it’s ready.’

They both smirked at each other before Jimin shivered,

‘I’m getting cold on this floor, need some clothes, are you planning on wearing any home, or just going with the shorts again?’

Jungkook rolled his eyes, ‘don’t try and pretend you didn’t like the shorts, but I think it’d better keep those for private situations don’t you?’

Jimin grinned, ‘I’d like to see them again.’

‘One day,’ Jungkook promised.

 

They walked out together, Jimin grasping on a little extra tightly to his camera bag, as they reached the point where their paths deviated they hugged.

‘Next time I see you you’ll be on stage,’ Jimin told Jungkook, ‘you’re going to be wonderful, you’ve done so well in these last few weeks, I’m proud of you.’  
Jungkook blushed slightly, unused to the effusive praise, ‘thanks, and thank you for everything, come and find me after the show?’

Jimin nodded and pecked Jungkook lightly on the lips before he walked away, heading home with a massive grin on his face and a bag full of accidental porn.


	11. Chapter 11

‘Hey,’ Taehyung texts Jimin, ‘you’re going to Jungkook’s opening night right? Want to go together? And then go out after?’

‘Hey Tae, sounds good, Jungkook up for going out after too?’ Jimin replied.

‘Sort of just meant the two of us,’ Taehyung responded.

‘Oops, sorry,’ Jimin replied, ‘the two of us sounds good too, it’s a date.’

 

They meet outside the theatre, and Jimin is flattered to see that Taehyung has dressed to impress, he looks gorgeous. They hug and Taehyung leans in to murmur in Jimin’s ear,

‘Is it really only a week since you came so hard down my throat and I watched Kookie ramming into you,’ making Jimin step back, eyes wide.

‘Fucking hell Tae, good to see you too,’ he chokes out, before bursting out laughing seeing Taehyung's wicked grin.

Taehyung smirks, sliding his hand into Jimin’s and pulling him towards the entrance. They find their seats easily enough and sit down, they’re a bit early and the room is filled   
with murmuring and bustling as people file in, find their seats and chat.

Jimin and Taehyung chat too, filling each other in on what’s happened since they’d last seen each other. Jimin skates over his last session with Jungkook but the knowing look on Taehyung’s face is enough to make him blush slightly, he leans in again,

‘So, I hear there’s a sex tape,’ Taehyung whispered.

Jimin pulled back sharply, ‘he told you?’ he asked, shocked.

Taehyung smiled lazily, ‘I don’t know what I’m more jealous of, that I haven’t seen it, or that I wasn’t invited,’ he mused.

‘It wasn’t exactly planned, ‘Jimin choked out.

‘Will you make one with me?’ Taehyung questioned wickedly.

‘No,’ Jimin told him emphatically, making Taehyung pout,

‘Meanie,’ he teased.

 

Thankfully for Jimin, the lights began to dim, and a hush fell across the crowd as the curtains began to open, revealing the opening scene. He and Taehyung sat in silence, hands laced together, mesmerised, watching everyone, but especially Jungkook.

As the curtain fell for the interval Taehyung turned to Jimin, spellbound,

‘You taught him to move like that?’ he breathed in wonder.

Jimin nodded, ‘yeah, well he could already move, I just tweaked him a bit,’ he answered modestly.

‘Liar,’ Taehyung accused, ‘he told me he couldn’t dance at all 6 weeks ago, he looks bloody professional now. Fuck, watching him has made me…’ he tailed off, tugging Jimin’s hand to his lap, letting out the tiniest moan as he pressed Jimin’s hand into his solid cock. ‘I want you,’ Taehyung breathed, ‘right now.’

Jimin looked at Taehyung from under hooded lids, he couldn’t deny he felt the same, ‘where?’ he questioned.

Taehyung just pulled Jimin to standing, ‘come on, he breathed urgently, we haven’t got long, don’t want to miss Jungkook.’

They headed for the toilets.

‘Sorry,’ Taehyung grimaced, while they waited in the queue, ‘this isn’t going to be romantic.’

Jimin stifled a giggle, ‘who gives a shit,’ he told Taehyung, finally pushing him into one of the self-contained rooms and locking the door, kissing him hard and palming Taehyung’s cock. They undid each other’s belt buckles, popped open buttons and zipped down flies. Jimin span around, bracing himself against the wall, ‘do me,’ he commanded Taehyung, wriggling his trousers down to his ankles.

‘Fucking hell,’ Taehyung gasped, groping in his jeans pocket for a condom and lube sachet. He positioned the head of his cock against Jimin’s ring, surprised how easily he slid in.

‘Have you been playing with yourself?’ he asked Jimin, unable to keep the grin out of his voice as he started moving in Jimin.

‘Might have started editing the video earlier,’ Jimin admitted.

‘Holy shit,’ Taehyung groaned, ‘tell me about it,’ he begged.

‘Which bit?’ Jimin mused, gasping and moaning between words as Taehyung started to really slam into him, ‘the bit where I tied Kook’s hands behind his back, or the bit where he   
came without me touching his cock?’

Taehyung just groaned, loudly, at the thought, ‘I really want to see that tape,’ he moaned, slamming into Jimin.

‘I want to watch it with the pair of you,’ Jimin groaned back.

Taehyung gasped at the thought, and came, hard inside Jimin, hips stuttering to a halt.

‘Fucking hell,’ he panted, pulling his cock out of Jimin, spinning him around and sinking to his knees in front of Jimin, ‘come for me, baby?’ he asked Jimin, taking Jimin’s cock deep in his throat again.

‘Oh fuck, yes,’ Jimin groaned, Taehyung’s throat feeling every bit as good as it did last week. His tongue curling around Jimin’s dick, Taehyung swallowing, making waves of pleasure travel down Jimin’s dick. He doesn’t last long, coming down Taehyung’s throat again with a strangled groan.

Taehyung stands back up, licking his lips, checking his watch as they hastily re-dress, ‘sorry baby,’ he tells Jimin quietly, ‘I think we have to head back out now.’

Jimin grinned and, hand in hand they left the bathroom, to a waiting queue of people, some smirking, some looking disgusted, one looking particularly shocked as he recognises Jimin. Jimin doesn’t even notice him until they draw level, he’s too wrapped up in Taehyung. A hand shoots out and grabs him by the elbow,

‘Jimin?’ he questions.

‘Yoongi?’ Jimin gasps, ‘what the fuck are you doing here?’

‘Me?’ Yoongi spits, ‘I’m fucking working. What about you? Did you think those doors were soundproof? Half of the damn theatre has heard you getting off with…this,’ he finished, indicating Taehyung with disgust.

‘This?’ Taehyung spits out, ‘who the fuck do you think you are?’

Jimin places a hand on Taehyung’s chest, ‘Tae,’ he says quietly, shaking his head, before turning to Yoongi.

‘Not that it is any of your business but this is my friend,’ Jimin told Yoongi quietly.

Yoongi just stared.

‘Wait,’ Taehyung said, ‘Yoongi? As in ex-boyfriend Yoongi?’

Jimin nodded and Taehyung smirked,

‘Sorry to hear about your cactus mate,’ before he grabbed Jimin’s hand again, and they skipped off together, giggling, back to their seats, leaving Yoongi to stare at their back’s, unable to think of a decent comeback.

 

They watch the second half with as much pleasure as they’d watched the first. Jimin is impressed with how professionally the show has been put together, although he allows himself a little spark of pride at watching Jungkook, his dancing really is superior to anyone else’s that night.

The silence in the theatre is broken by thunderous applause as the show ends and Jimin can imagine the rush that the cast is feeling now, scurrying about behind the curtain, lining up, waiting for the curtain to rise for the last time tonight so they can take their final bow. Jungkook is front and centre and the beaming grin on his face is wonderful to behold, Jimin sneaks a glance at Taehyung and he has as big a grin on his face, as does Jimin, their boy has done good.

 

They wait until the crowd starts to thin before making their way backstage. They find Jungkook easily enough, he’s surrounded by people praising him, he’s kept his dance practice mostly under wraps during rehearsals so no one knew the extent of his talent, he’s stunned a lot of people tonight and is basking in the well-earned glory. He spots Jimin and Taehyung and quickly excuses himself, launching himself into Jimin’s surprised arms, wrapping his legs around Jimin’s waist and kissing him all over his face,

‘I did it,’ he cried out, squeezing Jimin tightly.

Jimin places him back on the ground, ‘I know,’ he grins back, ‘I saw, I watched every step, I am so proud.’

Jungkook takes Jimin’s hand, dragging him towards his teacher, and the man who had first begged Jimin to take Jungkook on. Jungkook introduced them shyly and the manager grabbed Jimin’s hand and shook it enthusiastically.

‘So nice to meet you,’ he told Jimin, ‘you’ve performed a miracle with our lad here, he looked like an uncoordinated elephant the first time I saw him dance. You’ve turned him into the most ethereal fairy, I’m impressed.’

Jimin blushed, ‘oh, thanks,’ he stuttered out, not expecting this sort of reaction at all, ‘to be fair to Kook, I mean, Jungkook, he’s worked really hard though.’

‘Would you be interested in teaching other students?’ Jungkook’s teacher asked, and then leaning in conspiratorially added, ‘I have another couple that could do with some help before next year’s production.’

Jimin grinned back, ‘maybe,’ he said non committally, ‘contact me closer to the time.’

The teacher nodded happily, shaking Jimin’s hand again before excusing himself.

‘Min,’ Jungkook said, eyes darting around, ‘I should probably tell you that Yoongi’s here somewhere, they brought him in to help out with the lighting or something.’

‘It’s ok, I know, we bumped into him just after we…’ Jimin tailed off.

Jungkook stared back, open-mouthed, ‘after you what?’ he asked smirking.

Jimin blushed and Jungkook gawped.

‘Dirty sods,’ he joked, here? When?’

‘Interval, bathroom’ Jimin whispered back making Jungkook shout with laughter.

‘Lucky bastards,’ Jungkook told him grinning, ‘who topped?’

‘Jungkook,’ Jimin groaned at the intrusive question.

‘What?’ Jungkook asked, ‘no secrets remember.’

Jimin rolled his eyes, ‘him, happy now?’

Jungkook nodded, eyes shining, ‘yep,’ he answered cheekily, his face masking the sudden stab of jealousy that runs through him. He shakes his head to snap himself out of it.

Taehyung wandered over to join them, Jungkook said nothing but offered a fist to Taehyung to bump, smirking knowingly.

Taehyung grinned back, bumping fists and winking at Jungkook,

‘Did he tell you he’s been editing,’ Taehyung told Jungkook making Jimin gasp out beside him.

Jungkook shook his head, ‘he kept that one quiet.’

‘You guys are going to let me watch right?’ Taehyung asked.

Jungkook and Jimin exchanged glances, giving nothing away.

‘Please,’ Taehyung begged, ‘we could have a boy’s night in, I’ll bring the lube.’

‘Tae, for fuck's sake,’ Jungkook spluttered glancing around, ‘I’m at school here. Min, for the love of god, get him out of here.’

‘Not until you say yes,’ Tae pouted stubbornly.’

‘Fine, whatever,’ Jungkook agreed, exasperated.

‘Jiminie?’ Taehyung wheedled.

‘We’ll discuss it when I’m done editing,’ Jimin stalled, suddenly shy despite his mid-fuck conversation with Taehyung.

‘Not quite good enough,’ Taehyung said, feet firmly planted, hands on his hips.

Jimin groaned in frustration, ‘god you’re fucking maddening, you know that Tae?’ 

Taehyung nodded happily, ‘but I’m worth it right?’ he asked both Jimin and Jungkook making them both roll their eyes.

‘You can watch,’ Jimin told him, ‘but only after I’ve watched it alone with Kook.

‘Will you film yourselves watching the film for me?’ Taehyung asked, earning himself a hearty slap on the arm from Jimin.

‘No, for fuck's sake, let’s go and let Kook celebrate with his classmates,’ he turned to Jungkook, ‘see you soon?’ he asked softly.

Jungkook nodded, hugging Jimin again tightly before hugging Taehyung and pushing him towards the door, ‘go now, enjoy your date, love you both.’

 

Jimin and Taehyung walk out together, holding hands, chatting and teasing each other. They walk past Yoongi who for once doesn’t look angry, just sad. Jimin sees the regret in his face and for the first time in a long time, feels nothing but pity for Yoongi, he squeezes Taehyung’s hand extra hard, knowing no matter how insane this guy drives him, he really does have a heart of gold.

 

They go out to a bar, they drink, and they dance, they laugh and play. Jimin is shocked to see it’s past 3 am when they finally decide to call it a night. Sweaty and grinning they get a cab back to Taehyung's place, falling asleep cuddled up together, Jimin reckons he probably falls asleep still smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later, and after a punishing schedule of performances, tonight is the final night. Jungkook has mixed emotions, he’s exhausted, no doubt about that, but these last 2 weeks have been the absolute highlight of his theatre course. There are just a few more weeks of school now before he takes his final exams and so naturally his thoughts have turned to the future. He’s utterly convinced that this is where he wants to be, on stage, performing for people, all the hard work behind the scenes melts away when he says his first lines as his character. And, although he accepts he’s unlikely to ever be a professional dancer, learning from Jimin has been the most wonderful experience and he’s hoping that he can learn more, and carry on dancing with Jimin.

He prepares slowly tonight, savouring the moment, dressing with extra care in the costume that will not be his after tonight, closing his eyes as the makeup artist dabs and brushes his face ever so gently. As the finishing touches are put to his hair he sighs deeply, satisfied, ready.

The curtains are still down when he takes his position, he starts on the stage, he gets into position, quiet and ready, listening to the murmuring from the auditorium behind the curtain. His heartbeat quickens slightly, any minute now.

The now familiar hush descends, the music begins and the curtain rises, the light falls on him and this is it, he takes one last breath in, and slowly stands, feeling all the audiences eyes on him, and he smiles and begins his final performance. 

 

At the interval he peeks into the audience from the wings, and finds Jimin easily, he’s sitting in what has become his spot, Jungkook hadn’t expected this but Jimin has been here for every performance, sometimes with others, mostly by himself. He watches him, Jimin is just sat quietly, looking deep in thought, and he looks stunning. Jungkook has endured some good-natured ribbing from some of his classmates who have spotted Jimin’s constant presence. They’ve wanted to know details, does he like Jimin? Is Jimin his boyfriend? Have they actually done anything? How does Taehyung fit into this scenario? He’s been friendly but guarded and given nothing away, it’s none of their business and, to be honest, he doesn’t know how to answer some of their questions anyway.

The truth is, while his relationship with Taehyung is simple and clear cut, they’re friends who fuck, that is it, but his relationship with Jimin is far more complicated. The truth is, while their relationship should be the same as his and Taehyung’s it isn’t, not from Jungkook’s point of view, Jimin is so much more to him, and he doesn’t know how to handle it. He doesn’t really mind that Jimin and Taehyung fuck, because he knows that Taehyung won't consent to being tied down any time soon, and god knows, Jimin deserves some fun after Yoongi. But the thought of Jimin meeting someone else, being in a relationship with someone else, opens up a dark and uncomfortable pit of misery in Jungkook’s stomach.

When the second half is over, and the curtain calls have been done, the school’s principle gets on stage, thanking everyone who has been a part of the production, naming some of the people who are mostly hidden behind the scenes, giving Jungkook a bit of a jolt as Yoongi’s name is mentioned, he has stepped up as their lighting and sound director after their original one became ill, and to be fair, he has been nothing but professional, still, after he hurt Jimin so badly, Jungkook still can’t bring himself to have anything other than contempt for him.

They all move on to the after party, this event has become legendary, with each year being told wilder and wilder stories from the parties that the years above have thrown. No doubt most of it is exaggerated but Jungkook and his classmates have looked forward to their own final after party since beginning their course. Jungkook looks for Jimin in the crowded and noisy room, his link may be tenuous but Jungkook has argued that without Jimin’s support he wouldn’t have been as good as he is, and Jimin had duly been invited. When he spots him his stomach clenches in sudden anger, Jimin and Yoongi are together, facing each other, talking, and they’re holding each other’s hands.

Jungkook can’t stop himself moving closer, torturing himself, watching them together. As he gets within earshot, Jimin reaches for Yoongi and pulls him into a hug, and Yoongi’s hand goes to the back of Jimin’s head, stroking his hair. Jungkook stops dead, the world around him seems to freeze too, for a second it’s all he can do to watch. As they break apart, Yoongi and Jimin’s hands find each other again, and it’s obvious from the easy familiarity, that they’ve been together for a long time. Yoongi goes to walk away but they hold hands until they can’t reach any longer, then Jimin turns, and he almost ploughs straight into Jungkook.

Jimin looks soft, and relaxed, and happy, Jungkook suspects he looks anything but.

‘Whoa, hey Kook,’ Jimin exclaims happily, ‘there you are.’ He notes Jungkook’s dark look, ‘everything ok?’ he checks, concerned.

Jungkook nods, unable to put all of his feelings right now into words.

Jimin looks at him more closely, ‘you’re not ok,’ he states softly, ‘what’s wrong?’

‘Yoongi?’ Jungkook spits out venomously, questioning Jimin.

‘What?’ Jimin asks, confused.

‘You and Yoongi?’ Jungkook questions again, ‘getting back together?’ his voice is practically vibrating with anger and Jimin is genuinely confused.

‘No, why would we?’ 

‘Holding hands, hugging, for fuck's sake,’ Jungkook spits.

‘Fucking hell Kook, calm down,’ Jimin tells him, ‘we’re not getting back together, I’m not fucking stupid. He was apologising, he knows what he’s done and he’s sorry, but I’m not   
going back. I’d never fully trust him, never even slightly trust him,’ he corrects himself.

Jungkook sucked in a big breath, ‘you’re not getting back together?’ he questioned, calming down slightly.

Jimin smiled slightly, ‘god no, Kook, I’ve learned my lesson. Swearing off all boyfriends, for now, promise.’

As relieved as he was that Jimin had no interest in getting back with Yoongi, his last sentence didn’t make Jungkook feel any better but, shit, he really needed to pull himself together, his shoulders slumped miserably,

‘Sorry,’ he mumbled at Jimin, ‘guess I overreacted.’

Jimin grinned at him and reached for him, pulling him in close and hugging him tightly, ‘you’re kind of scary when you’re mad but it’s good to have someone looking out for me,’ Jimin told him.

Jungkook clung on to Jimin, snuggling his face into Jimin’s neck, breathing him in, feeling safe, until he’s aware that some of his classmates are watching him and Jimin, whispering between themselves again and he reluctantly lets Jimin go.

‘Right,’ he exclaims authoritatively to Jimin, ‘let’s get drunk.’

Jimin giggled back, ‘let’s not get too drunk though huh?’

‘Why not?’ Jungkook questioned, suddenly excited, bouncing up and down on the spot, ’it’s the final wrap party.’

‘You’re coming back to mine right?’ Jimin confirmed. They’d already arranged this, Jimin’s was within easy walking distance of the party location.

Jungkook nodded happily, ‘if that’s still ok?’ he checked.

Jimin nodded, then pulled Jungkook in close, whispering in his ear, ‘I finished editing.’

Jungkook stopped bouncing, looking at Jimin, ‘seriously?’ he questioned, a wicked grin crossing his face, ‘how does it look?’

Jimin made an involuntary little noise, briefly closing his eyes before replying, ‘so hot.’

Jungkook leaned into Jimin’s ear, whispering, ‘how many times have you jacked off while you’ve been editing?’

Jimin just smirked, ‘why do you think it’s taken me so long?’

Jungkook just stared at Jimin, eyes boring deep into Jimin’s soul, ‘I want to see it,’ he told him.

 

Jungkook danced and partied with his classmates and he drank, but not too much, mindful of what was to come later at Jimin’s, the filming may have been an accident but Jungkook is weirdly glad it had happened, he can hardly wait to see what he and Jimin look like together, fucking in the studio.

At one point, while they’re all dancing, he grabs Jimin and they dance together, unrehearsed but they easily mirror each other’s movements, laughing together, dancing totally in synch, and looking every inch the perfect couple.

After 2 hours Jimin has had enough, he finds Jungkook with some friends and tells him he’s heading off, that Jungkook can follow him whenever he’s ready, no pressure. This is what Jungkook loves about Jimin, he’s so easy going, he’s not demanding that Jungkook leaves, he’s happy for them to both be their own people, but Jungkook wants to go with him anyway. He seeks out the few people he needs to say goodbye too, and they go to leave, hand in hand, Jungkook no longer caring what rumours surface from his actions. It’s just their luck that they bump into Yoongi again,

‘Leaving?’ Yoongi questions them, ‘together?’

‘Kook is staying at mine tonight,’ Jimin tells Yoongi levelly.

Yoongi nodded, and then addressing Jungkook, ‘he taught you well, your performances have been really good.’

Jungkook’s eyebrows threaten to shoot off the top of his head in shock, of all the things he expected from Yoongi, praise isn’t one of them. 

‘Umm, thanks,’ he said, ‘Min is a great teacher.’

‘Min.’ Yoongi breathes, hearing Jungkook’s pet name for Jimin. ‘He’s a great dancer,’ he continues, ‘always has been.’

They all look at each other, awkwardly before Yoongi breaks the deadlock,

‘Ok, well you guys have a good night. Oh, and, Jungkook? I’m sorry I put you in that awkward position that night.’

Jungkook looked back, unsure what Yoongi is meaning.

‘At the bar, y’know, in the bathroom,’ Yoongi explains awkwardly.

‘Oh,’ Jungkook suddenly works it out, blushing slightly, ‘right, that yeah. Umm, ok, I guess.’

Keen to spare any more uncomfortable moments, Jimin speaks up, ‘come on then, let’s go,’ he tells Jungkook, ‘I’ll see you around sometime,’ he tells Yoongi who just nods in response.

 

Back at Jimin’s, all thoughts of after parties, and Yoongi are forgotten, the only thing on Jungkook’s mind is the sex tape. Jimin has planned ahead, he’s already hooked his laptop up to his TV and it’s ready to go. They grin at each other, slightly awkwardly, as they sit side by side, giggling self-consciously as they both grab a cushion and put it on their laps, and Jimin cues the tape.

He’s done an amazing job on the editing, the cameras have picked up far more than Jungkook has thought they would, Jimin has zoomed in on all the best bits and, under normal circumstances, Jungkook would be as solid as a rock, and probably jacking off. For some reason tonight though, melancholy has hit, as he watches himself and Jimin love each other on the screen he wonders if Jimin feels the same way as he does. He concludes that he probably doesn’t, that for Jimin, this means as much to him as fucking Taehyung does, and that makes Jungkook’s heart hurt. His feelings, the alcohol and the emptiness he feels from the performances ending overwhelm him and, as on-screen Jimin releases on screen Jungkook from the hair ties, tears start to slide down Jungkook’s face. Within seconds his head was bowed and he’s sobbing into the cushion from his lap. He feels Jimin’s arms around him, holding him tight, stroking his back, comforting him, but he can’t stop. Every time Jimin tries to speak with him fresh tears fall and more sobs come. Eventually, Jimin realises that Jungkook just needs to cry, and he takes him softy by the hand, curling around him in bed and letting Jungkook cry himself to sleep. It takes Jimin much longer to drift off, even in his sleep, Jungkook’s breath is hitching and tears are leaking from his eyes. Jimin feels totally powerless and scared, and he’s even more concerned when he wakes up in the morning and Jungkook has gone, slipped away when Jimin has been asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

‘Wait, so he just cried?’ Taehyung questioned Jimin over coffee later that day.

Jimin nodded, ‘then this morning he’d gone, and he won’t answer phone calls.’

‘Hang on,’ said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling, ‘let me try.’

‘Don’t tell him you’re with me,’ Jimin hissed making Taehyung roll his eyes.

‘Hey Kookie babe,’ he crooned down the phone as Jungkook answered, ‘I have nothing to do tonight, can you come and entertain me?’ he begged cutely, pausing to listen to Jungkook’s reply.

‘No, come to mine,’ he tells Jungkook and then giggles, ‘whenever you’re ready big boy.’

Jimin’s face is a mix of relief that Jungkook is talking to someone and disgust at having to listen to Taehyung’s side of this conversation, thankfully the call is concluded quickly.

‘He seems totally normal with me,’ Taehyung confirmed once he’d hung up the phone, ‘and he’s coming over tonight, I shall probe him,’ he giggled before concluding, ‘hopefully in more ways than one.’

Jimin rolled his eyes, ‘not sure I needed to know that,’ he told Taehyung, ‘but I’m glad he’s ok, I don’t know what I did to upset him so badly.’

‘Maybe the tape is really bad?’ Taehyung questioned cheekily, ‘maybe I had better see it to be sure,’ he smirked, leaving Jimin under no illusions what his actual motives were.

‘There’s no way that tape is seeing the light of day again if it upsets Kook so much,’ Jimin bit back.’

‘Goddamn it,’ Taehyung moaned, ‘you promised I could watch it, boy’s night in remember?’

‘Tae, he cried himself to sleep, he cried in his sleep,’ Jimin pointed out, ‘until I know why then it stays hidden.’

‘All this talk of sex tapes is making me horny,’ Taehyung grumbled, ‘want to go somewhere for a quickie?’

Jimin grinned, ‘fucking hell Tae you’re insatiable, as much as I love fucking you, I’m not really in the mood right now.’

‘In that case,’ Taehyung said decisively, whipping out his phone again and texting someone.

‘What are you doing?’ Jimin questioned.

‘You and Kookie aren’t my only options,’ Taehyung replied, somewhat haughtily for someone who was in the middle of trying to arrange a hook-up. Cursing, ‘dammit,’ when the reply came back.

Jimin giggled in spite of himself, ‘busy?’ he asked cheekily.

‘Still mad at me for insulting his shoes,’ Taehyung replied seriously, ‘I was trying to do him a favour, they were fucking hideous.’

He scrolled through his phone muttering ‘nope, mad at me, new boyfriend, new boyfriend, nope, nope, fucking hell,’ he concluded, ‘I need to meet some new people.’

Jimin grinned back, ‘better hope Jungkook is actually up for it tonight then?’

Taehyung looked back, scandalised, ‘what if he isn’t?’ he gasped.

Jimin laughed, knowing that Taehyung is going to take care of Jungkook is making him feel so much better.

They finish their coffee and head off,

‘I’ll text you later,’ Taehyung tells Jimin, ‘between the counselling and fucking hopefully.’

Jimin smirked and nodded, ‘give him an extra big hug from me?’ he asked quietly making Taehyung reach out and hug Jimin carefully,

‘He’ll be fine,’ Taehyung told Jimin.

 

It’s just after 7.30pm when Taehyung texts Jimin,

‘He’s fine, he’s just gone for a piss then I’m hoping we’ll fuck so don’t text me back, I don’t need the interruption.’

Jimin laughed out loud, surprised when a second text came.

‘Oh and we’re coming to yours tomorrow night, boys night in, Kookie is up for it.’

Despite Taehyung’s warning, Jimin texts back anyway, ‘and if I’m not?’

‘Told you no replies,’ Tae sent back, ‘we’ll discuss tomorrow, now kindly bugger off, I need to get laid.’

‘Love you both,’ Jimin sends back, knowing that Taehyung won’t reply again.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning Jimin has a rare day off, and he busies himself around his apartment, making sure it is completely clean. In the late afternoon, cleaning finally complete, he showers, surprised by his buzzer going off as he steps out. Taehyung and Jungkook aren’t supposed to be over for another hour or so. It is Jungkook though and he buzzes him in.

‘Hey, you’re early,’ he tells Jungkook, opening the door wearing just a towel.

‘Yeah I know, sorry,’ Jungkook starts awkwardly, pushing his hair off his face, ‘I just wanted to talk to you, before Tae gets here.’

‘Of course,’ Jimin tells him, ‘come in.’ He steps back, nearly dislodging his towel completely, grabbing for it just in time and laughing as he re-secures it.  
Jungkook’s eyes roam over Jimin’s bare torso, and he clears his throat and opens his mouth to say something but no words come.

‘Kook, you ok?’ Jimin asked softly.

Jungkook blushed slightly and smiled, ‘having trouble concentrating,’ he said quietly, eyes focussed on where the towel sat on Jimin’s hips.

Jimin giggled, ‘should I get dressed?’ he suggested.

Jungkook nodded, ‘might be a good idea,’ he told Jimin.

‘Ok, I won’t be a sec,’ Jimin told him, ‘grab a drink or something?’

Jungkook nodded, heading for the kitchen as Jimin headed for his bedroom. 

When he came out, dressed casually, but still sexily, Jungkook was sat on his couch and was drinking from a bottle of water.

‘Kook,’ he started, sitting down on the couch next to Jungkook, ‘I’m sorry for upsetting you the other night. Whatever you want to do with the tape is fine, I’ll destroy everything.’

Jungkook shook his head, and smiled slightly, ‘the tape is fine, more than fine, it wasn’t the tape. I…’ he tailed off.

Jimin just waited, patiently, listening, and Jungkook swallowed hard, ‘there was just a lot of things going on and there’s this…thing…ahh fuck, Jimin, this is too hard,’ he stuttered out.

Jimin put a hand comfortingly on Jungkook’s leg, ‘can I help?’ he asked quietly.

Jungkook giggled sadly, ‘I don’t know, I need to know that too.’

Jimin’s face was a mask of confusion, ‘you need to know what?’ he asked.

‘This thing,’ Jungkook started, ‘between us, what is it?’ he mumbled, looking at his hands in his lap.

‘Kook,’ Jimin said back quietly, carefully, ‘spell it out for me, so I know for sure what you’re asking.’

Jungkook huffed in frustration at himself, this conversation had been so much easier in his head, ‘Jimin, I like you, probably more than I should, and I need to know if you like me too, or am I just a fuck?’ Jungkook said suddenly, the words tumbling over themselves in Jungkook’s eagerness to have them out of his head.

He looked up shyly at Jimin’s face, and Jimin looks pained. Jungkook’s heart sinks, this isn’t going to be the answer he wants, and suddenly he wishes he could stuff those stupid words back in his mouth, and just pretend none of this ever happened.

‘Ahh, Kook,’ Jimin started, before Jungkook interrupted him,

‘It’s fine, I understand, don’t say it, I’m sorry.’

‘Kook, shut up a second,’ Jimin smiled slightly back, ‘I do like you, and I’d like for you to be more than a fuck, you already are, but I need to get my head straight after Yoongi, or   
I’m just going to fuck things up, and I really don’t want to’ Jimin ended, voice wavering with sincerity.

Jungkook looked at Jimin, and suddenly they understood each other, finally.

Jungkook reached for Jimin’s hand, it was his turn to reassure Jimin, ‘I don’t want to rush you, or pressure you, I just want to date you, and see where we go.’

Jimin giggled slightly, ‘isn’t it a bit backwards to go from threesome and sex tape to dating each other?’

Jungkook laughed back, the tension broken, ‘well it’s unconventional,’ he agreed, ‘but I’d like to do it anyway.’

They reached for each other, hugging gently until Jimin’s phone interrupted them. He made a face,

‘Sorry,’ he said.

Jungkook shrugged and indicated for him to answer. He couldn’t hear much from the conversation, mostly Jimin was listening, but he was agreeing enthusiastically with whatever the other person was saying, and he confirmed a date, about 5 months away, scribbling it down on a piece of paper before hanging up the phone. He looked dazed and stunned when he got off the phone, sitting back next to Jungkook in silence before suddenly screaming in excitement, scaring the absolute shit out of Jungkook.

He grabbed his chest, heart pounding, ‘Jesus Christ Min, what is it?’

‘I’m not supposed to say,’ Jimin started, ‘but since you’re my boyfriend, you are my boyfriend now right?’ he confirmed, looking at a happily nodding Jungkook before continuing, 

‘well I guess its ok to tell you, but you can’t tell anyone, not even Tae. Actually especially not Tae, it’d be around the city before you’d finished telling him,’ Jimin concluded, giggling to himself.

‘Tell him what?’ Jungkook prompted.

‘Oh, right,’ Jimin grinned, ‘the company that we went to see in the city? One of their dancers has handed in their notice, going overseas or something, apparently the director   
watched me dance that night and I’ve been invited to audition.’

‘Fucking hell,’ Jungkook breathed, ‘Min, that’s fantastic, that’s…well, that’s fucking huge.’

‘I know,‘ Jimin squeaked, ‘I’m going to have to prep,’ he made a face, ‘I’m going to be so busy over the next few months,’ he looked apologetically at Jungkook.

‘Hey don’t worry, I have finals, we’re both going to be busy, but we’ll make time, right?’

Jimin smiled, reaching for Jungkook’s hand again, ‘we’ll make time.’

 

When Taehyung arrived Jimin and Jungkook were cooking together, making dinner for the three of them, probably not what Taehyung had in mind when he suggested a boy’s night in.

‘Bloody hell, don’t the two of you look domesticated,’ Taehyung quipped, watching the other two move around each other in the kitchen, ‘you look like a proper couple.’

Jimin and Jungkook shared a glance, and a small smile and Taehyung groaned, instantly reading the situation after his long chat with Jungkook yesterday.

‘Oh shit, no way, you’re fucking kidding me?’

‘Calm down Tae,’ Jungkook told him.

‘I can’t,’ he wailed theatrically, ‘two less people I get to shag, it’s not fair.’

Jimin and Jungkook smirked at each other, at Taehyung’s dramatics, watching him go and flop on the couch in mock depression.

‘We haven’t actually discussed exclusivity,’ Jungkook murmured to Jimin, making Jimin blanch. Jungkook suddenly realised what he’d said, to Jimin of all people, ‘oh shit,’ he carried on, ‘that’s not what I meant, just where Tae is concerned.’

Jimin visibly relaxed, ‘fucking scared me for a sec,’ he said back quietly, ‘I can’t do open relationships.’

‘So, no more Tae?’ Jungkook murmured back.

Jimin thought for a minute, ‘just when we’re together?’ he suggested.

Jungkook giggled, ‘threesomes only?’

‘What was that about threesomes?’ Taehyung’s hopeful voice came from the couch where his head had popped up like a meerkat.

‘Jesus,’ Jimin said, ‘nothing wrong with your hearing where sex is concerned is there?’

Taehyung grinned, ‘nope.’

‘How can you still be horny?’ Jimin questioned, ‘didn’t you and Kook… last night?’

Taehyung put on his most tragic face, ‘the bastard turned me down,’ he grumbled, ‘said he’d fallen in love with someone else.’

Jimin smiled at Jungkook and Jungkook reddened, ‘fucking big mouth,’ he gasped.

 

Food ready, they sat around Jimin’s kitchen table, chatting, and teasing each other, eating until they were stuffed. They headed for the lounge to watch a movie, Taehyung demanding to sit in the middle, ‘otherwise you bastards will ignore me.’ He snuggled first into Jimin, before switching to Jungkook. Jimin and Jungkook sharing glances over his head, smiling at each other, happy. When the movie ended Taehyung sighed,

‘Bloody finally, can we actually watch the damn sex tape now? I’m beginning to wonder if it’s actually real.’

‘Oh it’s real,’ Jimin smirked, looking to Jungkook for agreement, Jungkook nodding back in return.

Jimin grinned, ‘alright, I’ll set it up,’ he went to his knees in front of the TV, cueing up the video on his laptop and sorting out the connections. As the first scene came up on the TV, Taehyung spoke up,

‘Hang on, wait, I have to go pee, don’t start it without me.’ He scrambled out of the room and Jimin went back to the couch, sitting next to Jungkook and, taking advantage of their moment alone, pressed his lips to Jungkook’s, swiftly sliding his tongue into Jungkook’s mouth kissing each other deeply, hands roaming over each other’s torsos.

Taehyung came back in, ‘oi, I bloody said don’t start without me.’

Jungkook broke the kiss, ‘you said the tape actually,’ as Taehyung came and sat on their laps, wriggling his hips, forcing them apart again. ‘Right, go,’ he commanded.

Jimin started the tape, and they watched, mostly in silence, punctuated with the odd breath hitch, gasp or little wrecked moan from Jimin and Jungkook, and the odd, ‘fucking hell,’ comment from Taehyung. As it came to an end, even Taehyung was stunned into a brief silence, before choking out,

‘Holy fucking shit, that was hot, play it again.’

‘Not sure I could take watching it again,’ Jungkook breathed his arousal more than obvious in his pants. He looked meaningfully at Jimin, seeking his agreement.

Jimin nodded just once, reaching for Taehyung himself, sliding his hand around the back of Taehyung’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Taehyung kissed Jimin back enthusiastically, ‘thank god,’ he mumbled before pulling back, ‘you’re not just teasing me are you?’ he questioned.

Jimin smiled and shook his head, ‘I’m going to fuck you,’ he promised Taehyung, looking over at a grinning Jungkook.

‘Are you going to tie me up?’ Taehyung asked cheekily.

Jimin looked at him, eyes dark, ‘do you want me to?’ he questioned, looking intensely at Taehyung.

Taehyung looked back at Jimin, eyes widening, ‘I…I don’t know,’ he stuttered back.

Jungkook snaked his arms around Taehyung's body from behind, leaning in to murmur in his ear, ‘do it Tae, it’s fucking hot.’

Taehyung nodded and Jimin smirked back, ‘come with me.’ He stood up and reached a hand out for Taehyung, who in turn reached for Jungkook, Jimin led them to his bedroom.  
Inexplicably, Taehyung shivered slightly, suddenly nervous, he was very much used to being in charge, but it seemed with the suggestion of restraints that he’d handed his power to Jimin.

Jimin noted the shiver, and it excited him, knowing that he’d unnerved Taehyung, even slightly, felt good. He and Jungkook worked together to strip Taehyung naked, taking their time, kissing him, teasing him. By the time Jimin manoeuvres him on to the bed, Taehyung’s cock looks painfully hard, he’s clearly not that nervous.

Jimin reached into his bedside drawer for some silk scarves that Jungkook didn’t know were there. He looks at Jimin, raising his eyebrows questioningly, making Jimin grin slightly guiltily back.

He directs Taehyung to lie on his back, arms raised, wrists to the slatted wooden headboard. He straddles Taehyung’s chest while he ties his left wrist first, and then his right, leaning down to Taehyung to kiss him once he’s secured.

‘Tae,’ he murmurs, ‘if you want us to stop just say, we’ll stop.’

Taehyung nodded, eyes already glazed with lust, ‘I just want you to start,’ he bit back, recovering some of his usual sass.

‘I’m going to fuck you open with my fingers first, where do you want Kook?’

‘Mouth,’ Taehyung groaned back as Jimin stroked his cock, ‘I want him to fuck my mouth.’

Jimin got off the bed, and reached a hand out to Jungkook, pulling him in close, and kissing him hard. They were both still dressed and clearly had the same idea. While Taehyung watched, tied down, unable to do anything, Jimin and Jungkook kissed and slowly stripped each other, grinding into each other, moaning into each other’s mouths when they were finally naked.

Taehyung watched, frustrated and ridiculously turned on, feeling trickles of precum work their way down his straining cock, unable to do anything to relieve himself, he moaned out, not able to stop himself.

Jungkook grinned, ‘I think he’s ready for us,’ he told Jimin.

Jimin grinned back, giving Jungkook one last peck before reaching for the lube, ‘I guess we’ve made him wait long enough.’

‘Do you fucking think so?’ Taehyung mumbled to himself under his breath.

Jungkook straddled Taehyung’s chest, sitting where Jimin had before, leaning down to kiss Taehyung, before kneeling up to feed his cock between Taehyung’s waiting lips, gasping as Taehyung sucked him in strongly.

Jimin had pushed Taehyung’s legs bent and spread them out, giving him access to Taehyung’s waiting ass. He buried his face between Taehyung’s legs, kissing him and licking him before pushing his tongue into Taehyung's quivering hole.

Jungkook gasped out as the shock made Taehyung’s mouth grip a little too tightly, and made Taehyung’s teeth graze a bit too much along his dick.

‘Whoa,’ he bit out, spinning his head around to look at Jimin and yanking his cock out of Taehyung’s disappointed mouth, ‘what the fuck man?’

Jimin looked up, grinning, ‘sorry, should have warned you.’

‘Fucking right,’ Jungkook said, ‘don’t make him bite my damn dick off.’

Jimin giggled, ‘fine. Tae?’ he said, ‘I’m going to stick my fingers in you now, try not to bite Jungkook’s dick off ok?’

There was a deep rumble of laughter from Taehyung, ‘I’ll do my best,’ he told them.

‘Do better than that,’ Jungkook choked back.

Jimin spread some lube on his fingers, sliding the first one into Taehyung, making him start to squirm and buck his hips.

‘Kookie,’ Taehyung hissed, ‘cock,’ and he opened his mouth for Jungkook.

As Jimin slid more fingers into Taehyung, rubbing and pushing on his prostate, Taehyung took Jungkook’s cock, opening his throat, letting Jungkook fuck him, pushing at the underside of Jungkook’s cock with his tongue. Overstimulated by Taehyung and watching himself and Jimin fuck on the TV, Jungkook couldn’t hold out any longer, he cried out as his orgasm hit, and Taehyung sucked him harder, pulling every last drop out of him.

Taehyung groaned out as Jungkook finished in him, Jimin’s free hand had tightened itself around Taehyung’s aching cock and, as Jungkook slipped from between his lips, Jimin brought Taehyung to a noisy climax.

As Jungkook led down next to Taehyung, relaxed and watching, Jimin slipped his fingers out of Taehyung, he was going to give him a minute to relax but Taehyung immediately whined.

‘You ready already?’ Jimin questioned.

Taehyung looked at Jimin, almost insulted at the insinuation, ’yes, god yes, fuck me,’ he demanded.

Jimin started to push into Taehyung, ‘Christ, you’re still too tight,’ he grunted out, Taehyung’s hot walls squeezing him too hard, he started to pull out.

‘Wait, no,’ Taehyung gasped, ‘I’m fine.’

Jimin slid in a bit further, carefully, ‘Tae, you sure?’ he asked, ‘don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Jesus Christ, just fuck me,’ Taehyung spat out making Jimin grin despite the intense pressure on his dick.

‘Bossy for someone who’s tied up aren’t you?’ he smirked.

‘Why do you sound surprised?’ Taehyung bit back, grinning.

Jimin shrugged his shoulders as best he could before he gives into Taehyung’s demands and starts to fuck him in earnest. He lasts as long as he can, which isn’t long enough, Taehyung is just too tight and he’s been on the edge too damn long, he slams into Taehyung, riding out the last few waves of pleasure, before collapsing on top of Taehyung, panting hard. 

 

They shower afterwards, thankfully Jimin has a decent size bathroom so no one needs to wait, or be left out, before they tumble back into bed together, tired, and satiated. By unspoken agreement they place Taehyung in the middle, Jungkook stretching across Taehyung’s back, Jimin curling up at his front. Jungkook’s arm is long enough to reach Jimin’s shoulder, and he lays it alongside Taehyung's as they sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue...

 

Jimin and Jungkook have taken things slowly for the last few months, they’ve not had much choice. Jungkook’s final’s prep has overwhelmed him and he’s spent many extra hours studying, determined to get the best grades possible. Jimin has been dancing hard, he’s been asked to prepare 3 pieces of dancing for his audition, to showcase different skills, one of which needs to be an original choreography. So many of their dates have been in the studio, Jungkook watching Jimin dance, reading his books while Jimin rests or resets something. After so many hours watching he’s able to pick up where Jimin has miss-stepped or landed incorrectly and he’s able to provide useful feedback that Jimin really appreciates. 

 

For Jungkook, the worst is now over, exams have been and gone, and now he just needs to await the results. In a ridiculous turn of fate, results day manages to be on the same day as Jimin’s audition. Jimin has wanted Jungkook to get his results with his classmates, to go to school for the final time and celebrate with them all. Jungkook has refused, he’s a stubborn bastard when he wants to be, which is why he is now sat in the departure lounge at the airport with Jimin, waiting for their flight to Jimin’s audition. It’s early morning, too early for either of them really and they’re both quiet, and yawning. Jungkook checks his phone, one of his friends is going to collect his results for him and, fully against all policies, is going to open them for Jungkook and let him know how he did. He knows he’s being stupid keep checking, results won’t be out until after lunch, but he does it anyway. Jimin’s watching him, sympathetic despite his own nerves, and slips his hand into Jungkook’s to squeeze it comfortingly.

 

They land without incident and make their way to the theatre where Jimin will finally be dancing. The director greets Jimin warmly, recognising him from that night, almost 6 months ago now, when Jimin took over his stage, albeit behind the curtain. 

Jimin is auditioning with 4 others today, competing for just the one spot. He’s been lucky really, getting this audition by invitation, the others have all come through a much more gruelling audition process. They’re young, Jimin notes, a bit despondently, really young.

He’s shown to a dressing room where he can prepare, he’s beyond nervous now, knowing that in all likelihood, this is his last ever shot at joining a company like this, his age is going against him now.

Jungkook sits in the audience, there aren’t many people here. He can see the judges, notes on clipboards, talking to each other. His own stomach dips and swirls, god knows how Jimin is feeling right now. He idly wonders if his results will be good enough for him to be facing similar auditions in the future.

The first dancer comes on and Jungkook watches in awe, this guy is very good, his first and second dance look technically perfect to Jungkook, his third is almost perfect, he very slightly stumbles on one landing, the judges pick this up too and as soon as the guy missteps, he sees all the judges bow their heads to their clipboards and scribble.

The second and third guys do amazing too, Jungkook still sees the judges writing, even though he’s noticed nothing amiss, clearly their eyes are sharper than his. The fourth guy comes out looking terrified, he must be barely 17. He bows deeply before taking his position, from the offset Jungkook knows the poor guy has blown it, he misses so many steps that the judges stop noting them all down. It’s almost painful to watch, Jungkook’s heart goes out to him, the guy doesn’t stop, he keeps trying to pull it back, when he’s done its obvious from his face that he knows he’s failed, he almost looks like he’s going to cry, and from the haste that he leaves the stage, Jungkook hazards a guess that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

And then it’s Jimin’s turn, Jungkook knows Jimin’s three dances inside out and upside down, he’s watched Jimin dance them until he can practically dance them himself, he actually has joined in for the easier sections to provide Jimin with some light relief on days where he’s been struggling.

Jungkook watches proudly as Jimin strides out confidently to the centre of the stage, stating his name clearly and bowing politely. Jungkook watches Jimin, on the stage, beautifully lit, Jungkook’s heart is in his mouth, Jimin looks perfect. All too soon Jimin is done, Jungkook hasn’t noticed any issues with any of the dances, and he’s suddenly aware that he hasn’t been watching the judges at all, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Jimin. The judges adjourn, Jungkook has nowhere to go, he’s not allowed backstage and Jimin will be staying there for now. He wanders out to the foyer, chatting idly with the few other supporters that are there, mostly parents he notes wryly, just goes to show how young some of the other guys are. 

He texts Taehyung too, updating him on how Jimin is doing, Taehyung wanted to come too but he’s landed a job with a rival company, interning with their costume department, learning the ropes and doing really well. Taehyung’s reply comes back swiftly, telling Jungkook to slip Jimin a bit of extra tongue from him next time they’re kissing. Its typical Taehyung and it makes Jungkook both smile and roll his eyes at the same time.

Its half an hour before they are called back in, and the judges have called all 5 dancers to the stage, Jungkook gasps, are they really going to do this so publically?  
They speak to the dancers in the order they danced. One and two are politely dismissed with reasons as to why they’ve failed, and it’s hard even for Jungkook to watch their expressions fall while they’re trying to maintain a calm demeanour. Dancer 3 is asked to remain with no further comment which makes Jungkook’s heart fall, does this mean Jimin has failed? To no one’s surprise, dancer four is dismissed, the judges are kind though, giving him helpful feedback rather than just being awful to him. Jimin is asked to remain and he nods, the surprise obvious on his face, Jungkook can see he’d steeled himself for a rejection and he’s desperate to be able to go to Jimin and hug him.

The three rejected dancers leave the stage and the judges face the other two, the director speaking to them.

‘Thank you for coming gentlemen, both of you are incredibly strong and talented dancers, but one of you shines just slightly above. We would like to offer you both a place but we only have one principle position available, to the other, we would like to offer an understudy place, your dancing is developed enough to cope with this and it’d be a good learning experience for when we next have an opening.’

The director first turned to dancer 3, Jungkook thinks he probably stops breathing at this point, his ears straining to pick up what the director is saying.

‘We would like you to join us as our understudy,’ the director tells dancer 3 and Jungkook’s ears start to buzz with white noise, does this mean what he thinks it means?

He watches as the director turns to Jimin, he doesn’t hear a word after ‘principal dancer’, he’s blinded by Jimin’s massive grin and then he hears someone screaming in excitement. All eyes swivel to him and he flushes as he belatedly realises the scream came from him. Jimin’s grin gets even bigger for a second before he moderates his expression to finish his conversation with the director. They need to discuss contracts and start dates and technicalities, but he’s done it, Jungkook thinks he may actually burst with pride. There are practicalities to consider, the dance school, his apartment, the fact that he’ll be travelling loads but they’ll get around those and any other issues that come up. Jimin can follow his dream and little tears slide down Jungkook’s face at the thought of his beloved boyfriend on stage where he’s deserved to be for so long.

 

In his pocket his phone buzzes, his friend has sent him a picture, he can barely see it through his leaking eyes but it’s his results, he didn’t think this day could get any better but it just has, his results are even higher than he’d hoped. This is his passport to his own future, he doesn’t know where this will take him, but he’s sure of one thing, with Jimin by his side, even if it’s not physically, they can do anything.


End file.
